Life as a Staff Meister
by ninjagirl91
Summary: Sequel to my Rise of the Staff Meister fic. Miley want to know more about her parents' killers and she get's more that she wanted. OCxOC MariexStein and other cannons.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own soul eater. I'm the proud owner of Miley and Mason.

Life as a Staff Meister

Chapter 1:

A New Year:

A simple year for Miley?

Miley Summers sat the breakfast table munching on a bowl of cereal. Miley was barely four feet six inches. She had soft chestnut brown hair and light green eyes. Her eyes where one of things that Miley noticed able. The green of her eyes will be the lightest green you will ever seen. She couldn't hide her real emotions her eyes always gave her away. She was a staff meister the first in a thousand years. Miley herself wasn't aware how special she was. Her partner Mason came into the room. He looked very amused by something.

"What's so funny?" She asked as she looked up from her breakfast.

Mason was about five feet three inches. He had only be a head taller than her when they first met but now he towered over her. He had grown last three inches in less than a month. He had soft brown hair a few shades darker than Miley's. His eyes where as blue as the sky. He was very soft spoken and shy. "Guess who's class where in this year." He laughed.

"No way, how did we get stuck with him two years in a row. It's punishment for last year I bet you." She said swirling her spoon around her almost empty bowl.

"Or he asked for us. You know your one of his favorites." Mason teased.

"He doesn't pick favorites, I told you that thousand times. How many more will I have to say it.'"

The man they where talking about was Professor Franken Stein. He was tall, pale, and had scars all over his body. Miley had found out it was all self infected. The strangest thing about him was the screw sticking out of his head. He was their home room teacher the year before. Miley's soul is different from most meisters. She can only bond with one weapon in her life. That would happen to be Mason. Stein had worked hard to keep Miley up with the rest of the class. He was partly responsible for Miley finding her partner. He allowed her to go with him and his partner Marie Mjolnir to France where she had met Mason.

Across town Stein was staring at his class list. How did he get them two years in a row. He knew they where bad kids but, he needed a break from last year. He knew Lord Death has his reasons for doing what he did but Stein often wondered if his reason what to make him go mad well more mad then he already was. He wasn't really sure if he could have Miley in his class after last year.

What happen last year was an old enemy of Steins had come back. He had gone after her and he was almost killed. Miley came to the rescue just a few weeks near the end of her first year at the Academy. She and her weapon had barely together for eight months when the fight happen. Miley had risked it all to win. That wasn't what bother Stein it was the fact Miley saw in a fatherly kind of way. Stein had never really know what to think. He kept this to himself not even telling Marie. Who he would admit he told everything.

As it did every year, morning on the first came of school came to early for everyone. Well everyone but Miley. She couldn't wait to get back to school. She knew she was nerd and always would be. She hurried up the steps leaving a blurred eyed Mason behind. She looked up at the school she was so happy to be back. She tilted her head and stepped back so she could see the top. She bumped into some one. She turned around to see Stein.

"Sorry, I need to watch where I'm going." Miley all of a sudden turned shy. She had been comfortable around him the year before, Stein had wondered what had changed. Maybe Miley was back to the way she was, she was different before she had met Mason. Maybe now that she had a partner she didn't have to be so outgoing.

The rest of the day passed by in blur, Miley wondered if why she was acting so funny. It was even strange to her and she was the one doing it. She needed to be alone, last year she was nothing but now she wanted to be alone with her own thoughts. Maybe things would make sense if she just went though all the pieces of things that she hadn't put together yet. At the end of the day she told Mason to go on ahead her. Muttered some excuse that wasn't really believable.

She stood on the wall and let the wind blow around. She always like the feel of the wind. It gave her the effect that she was flying. She closed her eyes. She could stand there for hours. A few minutes went by when she heard someone call to her.

"Your really don't gone home ever do you." Miley turned and looked at her professor. Stein noticed the confusion in her eyes. Now he knew what was bothering her. Or he thought he did. There was one thing Miley wanted in life. Something every child wants to make a parent proud. Miley didn't have parents. Her's where killed by witches when the refused to give up protected information. Stein often wondered if the price that Miley had to pay was to high. She often tried to do things on her own instead of asking for help. A very good example was when Miley went looking for the Holy Sword Excalibur she not only did she get burnt but because she hadn't told anyone Stein slapped her across the face for being stupid. "You know they would be proud, any parent would be. Not many can say they took on a witch and won at your age."

"Are you should, I would think with everything I did there would have been some sort of consequences. I mean if it was your child and they did what I did, and I mean everything that I did how would you feel?"

"Well, I think I'd been more worried than angry. I mean, you took a lot of risks that day but you did what you had to do. Miley, you seem upset what's the matter."

"I want to know who killed my parents. I want an actual name. I think I'm old enough to know now aren't I?" He put hand on her small shoulder.

"Miley, we don't have a name. If we did we could have taken her down years ago. Your parents is still opening. It's just going no where at the moment."

Miley sighed. He was trying to comfort her. He usually knew what to say. She always got this away around the beginning of the school year. It didn't matter what school. In a month there would be parents day, Miley wouldn't bother showing up. She had no parents for the teachers to talk to. "I know its just hard. No matter how hard I try I can't put in out of my mind. So your not mad?"

Stein was a not quite sure what Miley was talking about. Then it clicked. "You did what you needed to do. Even if I was I wouldn't be now, I think two months are plenty of time to cool off."

"Even about me attacking Death Scythe?" She asked quickly wondering if she should have just kept quiet and she had to know.

"Did I say, no already. I already I took care of that." He told her. "Anything else bothering you?"

Miley went to leave. "Nope guess I'll get going. Professor," Stein turned to look at her. "Thank you."

Stein wondered for what. They something strange happened. The ground began to shake. Trees fell over. Miley thought it might be the immortal Free. He had been kidnap her the year before when he saw some how believed he was in love with her. But it wasn't it was a women, she was tall and slender. She had curves in all the right places. She had ears and a tail of a red fox. Miley thought she was beautiful and wondered if she was lost. Stein made sure to stand between the two. Miley blinked what was with him. Why did this women matter.

"Miley, run, I don't care where get out of here." Stein said. Miley couldn't move, she couldn't even think. This women was holding her attention. There was something around her neck that seemed familiar. It was a small jewel owl. She couldn't take her eyes off of it neither could Stein. How could he forget about the owl. She always said it carried wisdom for her since she had none.

"That necklace." She said blankly.

"Wow did think that I would find you so early." She said. "I've come to finish what I started and you better get out of the way. I really would hate to mark up that darling face any more than it already is."

"Who the hell are you?" Stein demanded. He didn't dare move if he did the witch maybe able to get Miley.

"Katrina Katsune, what is your name cutie?" Stein had turned his back to Miley, he knew she would stay put or so he thought. Miley ran passed him. He tried to grab at her but she was passed before he really knew what was happening. He never seen Miley like this. She slammed into the witch. Stein felt the witches soul. He couldn't see Miley. He was going to kill her.

Stein was very glad this witch seemed to like him. She wasn't really trying to hit him. So he would be able to say alive till Marie came hurried into the picture with Maka, Kid, and Chrona in toe. They're arrival allow him enough time to snatch the necklace from around her. The witch giggled.

"You should have just asked, I'm glad you want a forget me not." She said before she disappeared into the trees. He took a deep breath and turned to Marie. Some how he knew this was going to take a great deal of explaining, which he didn't really have time for at the moment. He needed find Miley and kill her.

"I'll tell you everything, after I find Miley. She's the one the witch is after."

"How do you know that Franken?" She asked coming over to check on him. He held up the necklace and said two words.

"It's Sara's." After that he headed off in the same direction as Miley.

Alright here is the Sequel to Rise of the Staff Meister. Miley is in knee deep now? Let me know what you think should happen next. Sorry this chapter has a slow start. Let me know how you like it. I thinking it will pick up in the next chapter or two.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own soul eater...

Life as a Staff Meister

Chapter 2:

The aftermath:

Mason is taking control?

Stein looked though all of the woods around the DWMA. He couldn't find Miley anywhere. He figured that she must have headed home. He would talk with her tomorrow about it. He would have a very long talk with her. He sighed and headed home. Now he had to go home explain what happened to Marie.

Mason heard the door slam and all three of the locks slid into place. He came in to find Miley leaning against the door. She was panting and out of breath. "Dead, I am so dead!" She said putting her hands on her knees. "He is so going to kill me. I am dead, dead, dead and dead!"

"Wait who is going to kill you?"

"Professor Stein, I am so dead. He is going to kill me and dissect me right there in class. I am so dead."

"Oh come on, he won't kill you, if he was still upset about last year, he would have killed you already." He pointed out. He squeezed her shoulders gently. "Now, calm down okay."

"It's not about last year. It's about what just happened. I am going to die!" She quickly told him what had happened. "I should write my..." Miley went limp in Mason's arms. He sighed. He tucked her into bed.

The next morning Miley dragged her feet. She felt like she was walking to the gallows. She was taking her last steps of her life. She was sitting waiting for Stein to arrive. He entered the room the same he always did. "Gets him every time." Both weapon and meister said at the same time. He didn't look Miley. Everything seemed normal. He asked her to stay after school. He had done that before with out killing her. The day went by to fast for Miley. Mason offered to wait but she told him to go home. She didn't want him to hear her last moments alive if that was what this was.

She went into the empty class room. She had spent so much time in here last year. Looked around Stein wasn't waiting for her. She thought that was strange. He had never left her waiting before. She wondered where he could be when he walked though the door. Miley gulped this was it. Her last moments alive.

"Miley, we need to talk about yesterday have seat." He sounded calm. She took a seat, she wondered if she should ask for a last request. "You need to learn to follow orders. If I tell you to run, I want you to run. This is your one warning. Do you know how close to death you where yesterday?" He asked was scolding her. She could tell that making the joke that she was always close to death would be a bad idea. "You where seconds from dying, if she had tried to kill you, I wouldn't have been able to stop her."

Miley suddenly understood she had scared him. He didn't want to say it directly but that was what he was saying. She guessed a sorry would really do anything good for this situation. She wasn't sure what she was suppose to say. "I know sorry isn't go enough, but I'm not sure what else to say." She ran her finger over the desk. "I guess..." She wasn't really sure what she guessed. What ever it was she hoped she was right.

"You'll be more careful. Miley, you are a staff meister to you that doesn't mean much but it means more then you thought." He told her everything that Lord Death had to him. Now Miley wasn't sure what to think. She felt burning tears in her eyes. Was she just the Staff Meister and that was all? Maybe he didn't care at all. After Stein let her go. Miley went home and locked herself in her room. She told Mason that she wasn't hungry.

Miley was a very lucky meister. Miley's weapon paid attention to how much she ate. Usually Miley was thankful Mason loving way, but after three days of not eating he decided to go over her head. He walked down the road. He really didn't want to do what he was about to but at his point he didn't have a choice. He was really worried about Miley and there was only one person who could get her do anything even if she didn't want to. Mason knocked on the door, he knew that he couldn't turn back.

He had been expecting Marie to answer but who he got was a blanked eyed Stein. He looked at Mason with surprise. He didn't seem like the was just out for a cup of tea. "Mason, where is Miley?" He opened the door so the boy could get inside. Stein gestured to the couch. He went into the hall way. He opened the bathroom door. "Just wanted to let you know that we have a visitor." He told Marie over the noise of the shower.

"Miley," came the hopeful reply.

"Mason, actually he seems worried. I just wanted to give you a warning." He closed the door and headed back to where Mason was sitting. "So I guess your hear to talk about Miley."

"She hasn't eaten in three days." Mason knew there wasn't time to beat around the bush. If he did it would be bad. He wasn't completely comfortable with Stein just yet. He knew he just needed to get to know the strange Professor first.

"You mean she hasn't eaten at all? So that is what nine meals in total?" Stein asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Ten actually. She didn't eat dinner the night before this all started. What did you say to her that night?" Mason knew he had to be a man. Even if he man scared him. "Ever since you told her off or what ever you did she's been acting this way. Not to be rude but I think you need to talk it over." Mason was waiting for something to happen. Stein stood up brushed off his lab coat and told Mason to stay there and to tell Marie he would be back after he talked to Miley.

When Mason arrived Miley was sitting on the couch. She looked like she had been crying. He sat down and he wondered why. He tired to get her to tell him. She said it was nothing. "We've been invited to dinner at the Professor's place tomorrow." Miley smiled at him.

Alright, that's chapter 2 Shout out to the reviewers

**AvenJackel **


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own soul eater...

Life as a Staff Meister

Chapter 3

Dinner at Stein's:

Who's idea was this again?

_Miley was sitting in her room. She was holding on to something. He knew what it was her parents photograph. "What the hell is wrong with you? You're worrying your partner!" He scolded. "You don't seem like the type to pull a temper tantrum Miley. What is really going on here?"_

_ "Why do you care?" She muttered darkly. _

_ "Miley." It was all he could say. "You a child, you can't do what you are doing this is stupid. This isn't like you what is the matter?"_

_ "I guess you have to keep the staff meister healthy." She said not looking at him. _

_ "No I have to keep my student, with no guardian healthy. Is that what this is all about. Miley, listen to me."_

_ "WHY SHOULD I?" She regretted it almost afterward. She felt the hand hit her face. She remembered the last time this happened. He just walked away but this time Stein was ready to have a long talk with her._

_ "Because you can't seem to think for yourself. You have to remember it isn't just you against the world anymore. You have Mason, all of us. You should know better by now, after what happened last year. He slapped her again. "Miley, you don't have to do anything alone any more. You hate being alone, why all of sudden do you seem be pushing yourself away?" _

_ "I almost got them all killed." She said. _

_ "What are you talking about?" _

Stein sat up. He rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses. He couldn't remember falling sleep. He ran his fingers though his hair then adjusted the screw in his head a bit. He found Marie in the kitchen reading a book. She looked up at him with that smile. He did enjoy that smile.

"How are you feeling? The fight must have been really bad." He didn't answer her. He didn't really want to think about it. Miley needed someone she could trust her problems to. Like a parent. He shook his head. He couldn't think about that. Miley had lost her trust in him some how. He wondered if there was anyway to fix it.

He thought all about last year. They weren't close but they did talk. She wasn't afraid to talk to him about most of her problems. He'd never would be able to understand Miley all the way. He would wait to see how dinner went.

Miley sitting waiting for Mason. He was still afraid of Stein. This stunned Miley, he had told the Professor off but still afraid. "How could you still be scared of him. He probably respects you now. It takes a lot of guts to tell him off is pretty cool."

They arrived at the house and dinner went as planned. Miley could tell that Marie and Stein were not used to guests. The chairs at the table didn't match. They didn't know what to do with each other showing they usually sat across from each other. Miley and Mason where having the same issue. Miley kept bumping elbows with Mason. Miley's was thankful she was hungry. The food was wonderful.

"The food is wonderful." Miley said trying to start some sort of small talk. It didn't really work. After dinner Miley and Mason headed home. It was dark. Mason turned to Miley.

"The food was wonderful. What kind of suck up are you? I thought I was the one was scared for Professor Stein."

"Hey, the food was delicious! You are such a jerk some times." She said while slapping him hard on the shoulder.

"Hey I'll tell him that you hit me. He seems to the only one who can get you to listen." He teased then took off running. She took off after him. She turned a corner to find Mason surrounded by men in suits.

"Mason? Hey, what do you want?" She asked. She could tell by Mason's body language that he he knew them but didn't want to go with them. "Leave him alone." She ran for one of the men. She punched one of them in the face. Miley wasn't aware of one of the others coming up behind her. He slammed a pipe into the back of her head. She fell to the ground.

Marie handed a dish to Stein to dry. The door bell rang. Marie looked at him and pulled her hands from the water. "Could you, get it. I would but.."

"Don't worry, I've got it." He patted her shoulder and headed into the living room. He opened the door. The sight he was met with was something out of a nightmare. Miley stood here, her face, hands, and clothes where covered in blood. Her skin was pale and she was shaking. She opened her mouth and closed it again.

"Miley, Miley where is Mason?" He asked. Miley stared at him. She said only one thing.

"Help me." She fell at Stein's feet. Stein stared at Miley. He picked her up and called for Marie. He could feel the blood soaking into his sleeve. The injury was on the back of her head. He knew how do deal with this, but who would do that to a child? He lay Miley down. Marie came into the room and put a hand over her mouth.

"Oh god, Miley!" She said. "What do you need?"

"Go outside and see if you can find Mason. He wasn't with her. I can take care of her." Marie hurried out of the room. Stein began cleaning the wound. He wrapped her head with bandages. Now he knew the hard part. He began to shake her gently. "Miley," He said. "I need you to wake up." He shook her again. Miley still didn't react to him. "Miley, come on, opened your eyes." Still nothing he sighed.

A few minutes later Marie came back. "I didn't see any sign of him. I could go see if he made it home? They could have gotten Miley from behind."

"No, they where together. It means either they took Mason or he's out there some where. It's more likely they where after Mason and Miley tired to stop them. He is the only son of the a very important family in France. This was bound to happen. Miley was trying to protect her weapon." He sighed and tried to bring her around again. "Miley," This time he got a wining noise from the small girl.

"I need you to look at me." She opened her eyes slowly. Stein took one looked at them knew. Miley had a concision.

It was going to be a long night. A very long night. Stein was thankful Marie forced him to go to bed last night. He would have to wake Miley every two hours. He wasn't sure who would hate it more. Him or Miley. Stein told Marie to get, that he would handle taking care of Miley. He sighed and waited two hours. He shook her awake. She curled up into a ball. "Miley, I need you to wake up. I just need to you see your eyes, then you can go back to sleep." The night carried out that way. Stein was sitting next to the couch where Miley slept. After one particular battle of getting Miley to look at him. He went into this pocket and found out something horrible. Mason was missing, Miley had a concision and worst of all he was out of cigarettes.

Well that's chapter 3. Yay Miley and Stein aren't fighting any more. Who are the strange men who took mason? Where is mason? Alright tell me what you think? Shout outs to reviewers

AkatsukiAgent9 AvenJackel 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own soul eater...

Life as a Staff Meister.

Chapter 4

Miley is Missing:

Stein and Marie return to France?

It the was the next morning and Stein was in the best mood to say the least. One of his students where missing, one was sleeping off a concision in his living room and he had spent the whole night without cigarettes. He grieved the first person who go on his nevus today. It was time to get Miley to the school Dispensary he wanted to make sure she got a full looking over and spent one more night under someone's watchful eyes.

He shook her awake as Miley had been doing all night she fought to stay asleep. This didn't help Stein's already tested mood. He was about to yell at her when he reminded himself that had it harder than he did. She had arrived with a terrible head wound then had to be woken up when all she wanted to do was rest. She wasn't quite aware her partner was missing yet. The blow to the head had made sure of that. Stein had wondered if Miley had any damage from the blow mentally but he wouldn't know till she wanted to stay awake. He shook her one more time and still Miley wouldn't open her eyes. He went and got Marie. Even with her help it took a good twenty minutes to get Miley to open her eyes. When she did she looked rather confused about her teachers looking like they did.

Stein watched as Miley's eyes go from glassy to clear. She sat up and looked around the room. This was a bad idea for the injured girl because she didn't have much balance she ended up nearly falling off. "Mason, Professor where's Mason?" She said panicking. "How did I get here?" It was to much for her. Stein watched the eyes close and Miley go limp. It looked like Miley would be in bed for a couple of days longer than he thought.

He sighed he needed to get to the Dispensary after that he could deal with his own problems. One the walk to the DWMA Stein's mood was getting worst. He knew it was a matter of time before Marie asked what was wrong. Stein tried to put his mind to different things but the only thing he could think of was that witch. The witch had to at least been there the night Miley's parents had died. It was the witches fault that he was carrying an semiconscious Miley up to the academy right now. He sighed what would life be like if one or both of her parents were still alive. Why was he thinking like this? He really needed a cigarette.

They finally got a Miley safely into one of the beds. He made sure she was covered up. Then he gave Nygus a quick version of what had happened. Now that he knew Miley was safe he could go get cigarettes. He headed out the door and Marie followed him.

"Are you alright Franken?" She asked.

"No," he snapped. He looked to see Marie's face she looked like she going to cry. He pinched the bridge of his noise. "I'm sorry, Marie. I really am." He walked over to her. "I haven't had cigarette in 8 hours. So I'm a little moody."

"Why didn't you tell you where out? I would have gotten them for you." She said.

"I didn't run out till midnight or so." He told her.

Miley was allowed to go home from the Dispensary after three days. Stein wasn't surprised that she didn't show up the day after. He could even believe that she still wasn't ready to come back after the second day. Now it was the third day and he was thinking something was up. He talked to Maka who hadn't heard anything from her. He wondered if she had locked herself in her apartment again. He doubted it but it was possible. He decided that he would go check on her.

He got a shock when he arrived at her and Mason's apartment. The windows where dark. The door was locked. Stein wondered if another kidnap attempt had happened. He found something on the ground it was flight schedule for an airport. One of the ones leave for France was high lighted. That was three days ago. He thought for a whole second. He was going to kill her!

While Stein was discovering the the flight schedule Miley was standing in the middle of Paris France. She had a map. She wasn't very good with maps. She had learned that the last time she was in France. She thought about how different the trips where. The first one, she was with Professor Stein and Miss Marie. She didn't have a partner and at the that point she thought she never would.

She discover that she had gotten lost again. She was to tired to try and figure out now. She had just arrived in France. She decided to try again. She wondered who sent her the package with all of the information she needed to get her partner back. She couldn't understand why someone would send it to her if they knew all of this. Why not tell the authorities? Come to think of why hadn't she? "I could have at least told Professor Stein." She said out loud. Then she shivered, what was he going to do to her when he found out she just took off without telling anyone. She had a book where something like that happened. The girl's father didn't care about the reason the girl left he punished her anyway. "But he's not my father. So I guess I'm okay." Miley had a feeling she was feeding herself a great deal of bull.

Stein arrived home. He found Marie sitting in the living room. Had she waited for him? She looked at him. "You talk to her?" She asked. His face must have shown something. "What's the matter you look ready to kill."

"She's not at home Marie, I do believe she's in France." His voice was shaking. How could she go on her own. She had a witch trying to kill her! Well he wouldn't have to worry about the witch by the time he was done with her. She would think twice before walking to school alone. He had no idea what she could have been thinking.

"Why do you think that?" Stein held out what he had found. She quickly looked it over. "Fraken, what about her injury? I didn't think she really would be to do something like that."

"It's not her injury, she's probably fine. I'm more worried about the witch who wants to kill. I don't know if she's following Miley around or not. If the witch catches Miley on her own, you can image what would happen."

"So I guess we're going to France." She got up and headed toward her room.

Miley had arrived at a compound. She didn't know why Mason was being held there but that didn't matter. She was here to get him back. She wasn't sure how she was going to do that, but she would figure it out. Miley put on her best confused face. It was a good thing that Miley barely spoke a word of French. She walked to the gate. There where to guards they had guns. Miley that they looked right out of a Mobster Movie. She knew that this was no movie. She had to be careful.

"Hey, kid you can't be here!"The man yelled in French. Miley said at him. She tilted her head. She try to show with her hands that she couldn't speak French. He said it again. Miley still unable to understand. She decided to take a faster approach. One of them tried to grab her. Her year at the academy had paid off. She landed a kick in the slower stomach. He doubled over in pain. The other man pointed his gun at her. Miley jumped pushing off the gun and heading in over the gate.

She wasn't really worried. Who would believe that a fourteen year old girl had just entered the compound. She walked though the front door. She was met by three men. She sighed, she didn't want to fight. She knew she didn't really have a choice. She had all of them down in ten minutes. She wasn't sure what was making her so strong but right then she didn't care. All she wanted was her partner back. She was going to get him back no matter what someone said.

She found one giant of a man guarding a door. She knew that Mason was in that door. The man looked at her. He seemed surprised to see a girl in a skirt and Mary-janes standing in front of him. "Where is Mason?" She demanded. She didn't care if she had to fight him or not she was going to get though that door.

"Oh no, girly. Sorry, he's staying here. And there's nothing you can do about it." He threw a punch, Miley ducked quickly. She tried to weep his feet out from under him but she felt herself getting tired. "What's the matter are you running out of adrenaline?" He asked picking her up by the then slamming her against the wall.

Miley felt the pain in her back in scalp. She really hoped she wasn't running out. If she did she out pass out. She was going to die if she didn't do something quick. She felt him release her, she took her moment. She slammed her fist into this gut. All Miley found was pure muscle. She felt a shooting pain in her hand but she couldn't stop. She spun and slammed her foot in to the same place several times. He went down and so did Miley.

Mason had heard the commotion in the hallway and had come to see what it was. He saw his partner laying in the middle of the floor. He sighed he knew that would happen. He picked her up and began shaking her. She opened her eyes, saw who it was than threw her arms around him. Then she whimpered she had touched to injured hand. "What the hell are you doing here, Miley? Do you how dangerous what you just did was? You could have been killed, didn't anyone teach you not to run into danger?"

Miley didn't know what to say. She was being lectured by the person she had just saved. She looked away from her. He asked her the one question she didn't want to answer. He took a quick look at her handy work. "You didn't come alone did you? Miley someone had to notice you where missing."

"I'll tell you the whole story but we need to get you out of here." They headed out and they where by someone Miley didn't really want to see. Stein and Marie where standing just outside the gate.

Stein looked them over quickly Mason didn't seem to be hurt. He noticed Miley was trying to hide her right he walked over took it gently. "What have you done this time?" He asked, he was in a really bad mood. "Come on, let me see." He start gently pushing and poking at it. Every time he did Miley would cry out or whimper. "There doesn't seem to be anything broken. You lucked out. What did you do punch a wall?"

"No she punched my grandfather's best body guard." Mason said. "I wished he hadn't made such a big deal out of this. I mean, the poor men got the their buts kicked by a girl who's not only half their age but a fourth their size. Miley how did you do that?"

Miley looked from Mason to Stein. She truly didn't have a clue she knew that wouldn't be a good answer. She opened her mouth and closed it again. She wondered if anything she said would make them happy. "I have no idea. I don't really have a clue." She looked to Stein, he looked ready to dissect her alive. She had just patched things up to have them fall apart again. Maybe she would just stop trying go get his approval. She could tell by the look on his face she was lucky not to get killed then and there. She wondered what kept him from freaking out. It wouldn't be the first time he yelled at her.

Alright that was chapter 4 chapter 5 will be most likely short. Shout out to reviewers:

AvenJackel

AkatsukiAgent9 


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own soul eater

Life as a Staff Meister

Chapter 5

Clearing things up:

Miley has to leave without Mason?

Stein stuck the cigarette in his mouth and lit it. When he took a puff and felt two hundreds times better. Took another puff, now he wasn't going snap at the nearest passer by. He closed his eyes and felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He found Marie looking at him from over his shoulder. Taking another puff before giving her a smile.

"You seem to be in a better mood today." She said

"Amazing, what happens when I'm able to get a cigarette. It had been three days since I had one. Do me favor if I ever want to quit remind me of this. I really wanted to kill her." He took another deep puff then felt Marie sitting next to him. He liked the feeling of being around her. She made it easier to get dissection off his mind better then Spirit.

"You going to have a talk with her?" She asked. "I mean, you were really worried weren't you."

"I'm not sure I just know I have to keep Miley insight till the witch is taken down. If she's alone and the witch finds her, she's dead. I don't think I could handle that. I couldn't save her parents. I should be able to save her." He couldn't believe he had said that to Marie. He wondered what would happen next. Marie moved in closer, her body language was different it usually was.

Miley was sitting on top of Mason. They where in the middle of argument. It was a good thing it was only Mason, Miley and the two teachers in the wing. It would have been awkward for someone from Mason's family to walk in. They had arrived at the mansion late. So they hadn't gotten to talk. "Why didn't you tell me your grandfather may try to kidnap you!" She asked. Miley had been thought it had to do more with his families enemies then the family themselves. "It really scared me when the grabbed you."

"I know, Miles, it scared me too. I wasn't sure what they would do to you. Now get off of me!"

"Miles?" She asked getting off her partner. "Where that came from?"

"I never really much I like being with you. When I didn't know if you alright and it really scared." He wrapped his arms around her. "I never want to be without you again."

Stein went into Miley's room to talk to her. He found his two students in each other arms. He couldn't tell if they where kissing or not. He coughed to tell them he was there. They jump and quickly breaking apart. He saw a blush on Mason's face. Miley was barely pink. She didn't seemed that embarrassed. "Mason, I need to talk to Miley for a few minutes, alone."

"Of course Professor. Talk you you later Miles."

They both watched him leave. Stein raised an eyebrow at her. "Miles? When did he give you a pet name?"

"It's a nickname between friends. Not a pet name!" Miley wondered if the back of her neck could get any hotter. He always knew how to embarrass her. It must be some short of super power. "I fucked big this time didn't I."

"I think you are making a mountain out of an anthill, Miley." He sat on a chair while Miley sat on the bed.

"Yesterday, you looked ready to skin me alive!" She exclaimed. Her jaw dropped when Stein actually laughed.

"I was ready to skin any one alive yesterday. I'd gone three days without a cigarette." He seemed back to normal. Miley had worried that he would never forgive her for what she had done. "We do need to talk about what happened. Miley, you can't just go running off. I don't know if you remember at the moment but you do have a witch after you."

"Oh my god." Miley covered her mouth. "I forgot all about her. Geez, if she had found me alone."

"I had a feeling, that is one of the reasons you have detention for the next three weeks." He said calmly pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it.

"Three weeks! I guess that I was going after my partner doesn't count for anything?" She asked.

"If was originally it was six, we can do that instead if you want." He said taking another puff, he wanted to see her reaction.

"Um, three is fine. I'm guessing I'm sorry wouldn't be useful right now."

"No, because I'm guessing you're not. I know I would be if I was chasing after my partner if they had been kidnapped."

"Well no I'm not. What's the other reason I have detention?" She asked.

"Maybe it has to do with the three days of hooky you played. If you had just told me, I would have covered for you. You need to learn to trust people better." Miley sighed. She knew there was no arguing with him. She would just have to deal.

After Stein left Mason headed back in to the room. Miley had never seen him look so serious and upset. She asked him what was wrong and he looked away from her. "I can't go back to the academy with you Miley." His voice was shaking. "I have to get my grandfather's approval first."

"So let's just go get it then. I mean, I think I am a likable person. It's not like we have a choice of being partners not that I don't like being your partner I love it I really do." Miley didn't see what the big deal was. "Come on let's go. I bet Professor Stein can convince him."

"Miley, my grandfather just left for a trip. He won't be back for a month. He won't approve anything over the phone. I mean nothing. I have to stay here till then or he'll just send more bodyguards after me. You got hurt really bad last time. It could have been a lot worse. They may kill you the next time and I'm not taking that risk." Miley opened her mouth to say something. "There's nothing we can do for now. You need to get back to school. I need someone to keep up the notes for me."

The next day Miley was in a bad mood. She didn't want to leave him behind, but they truly couldn't do anything till Mason's grandfather got back. They sat waiting for the plane to arrive. Miley didn't want to get on. She sighed and felt the burning at the corner of her eyes. She blinked trying to get it to go away. It didn't work. She hadn't started to cry yet but that meant nothing for her.

The plane ride home was similar to the first one they had. Miley again fell sleep against Stein shoulder. He left something wet on his arm. He looked down, Miley was crying in her sleep. He wondered if her life would ever be easy. He also began thinking about what Miley was going to do in her detentions. He wasn't the type to make her copy lines or clean the class room. No, he was going to make them useful and hopefully they will keep her mind off her partner. Stein doubted it but he could always try.

Alright, chapter 5 done! Who's ready for chapter 6! Alright just to let you guys know next week my college starts up again, so I may not update as fast. I am sorry. Alright reviewers shout outs. AkatsukiAgent9 and AvenJackel. I'm glad you guys love it so much you two seem the only ones following this, but that okay I love you guys! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

I do no own soul eater

Life as a Staff Meister

Chapter 6

Miley is clearly upset:

Stein Had enough?

Miley was worried, she wasn't sure what Stein was going to make her due in her detentions. She never thought she would actually be afraid what was going to happen. She trusted Stein. She entered the room notice his desk had been pushed against the blackboard. He was sitting in his chair finishing a cigarette. She walked over to him. "You aren't going do some worthless task. It would a waste of my time and yours. So I'm going to see if we can't hone you fighting skills a little better."

Miley lost every time. She slammed in to the wall seven times, she hit the wall five. She was very tired by the end of the day. She lay down on her bed. She ached every where. She wondered if she could handle three straight weeks of this. She hoped that he wouldn't do it every day. She remember what he had told her. She headed toward the bathroom. A bath did sound really nice.

The next day Miley was sitting when for Stein to arrive. "Hey, where is your partner? Let me guess he noticed how much a freak you are and went home." Miley had been pushed into the limit. She stood up when the door opened. She quickly sat back down. She hoped Stein hadn't noticed. Stein was impressed with Miley during her detention was about to take the unlit cigarette from his mouth. He counted it as a win for her. She went home happier then the day before.

When she arrived home her mood changed. She hated going home alone. She missed Mason. She knew that her classmates would be ready to jump her when jump her. She didn't want to deal with them any more. She wished she could tell someone about her bullying issue but she didn't know who to tell. A few more days went by and Miley stopped putting up a fight. She didn't feel like fighting. Stein landed an blow that sending her flying. She sat up holding her face.

"What's the matter? The point of this is to make you better. You just seemed to be getting worst." He knelt down. "You mind seems to be split."

"Well, wouldn't yours be if you weren't sure if your partner was coming back or not. Not to mention, it's hard to focus." She said with standing up. She rubbed her eyes.

"We're done for the day, why don't you head home." Miley headed toward the door. "Miley if your classmates give you anymore trouble let me know." She turned around. "You have one friend." She walked away. She felt a small smile grow on her face.

"I guess he does care." She headed home. With every step she took her felt the smile slide of her face. She didn't feel like going home. She decided that maybe she just needed some time to think. She headed to her favorite spot.

She sat on the wall she was just going to sit there all night. She didn't want to go home. She didn't want to be alone any more. She thought about if she told Stein about the bullying it would just get worst. She would really be the teacher's pet then telling on everyone it wasn't like that had done anything physically harmful Kid had made sure that wouldn't happen any more. She watched at the sky darkened. She bit down on her lip. She wished Mason was there, he always made her feel better. She sighed. She put her head in her knees. It started to rain Miley looked up at the sky and agreed it was a day for rain. The storm seemed to last forever. Mile thought it was about time to head home. She was so cold. She wasn't careful she was going to get sick, then she remembered that Mason wasn't going to be waiting for her. Maybe just five more minutes.

Stein didn't know what processed him to take a walk in the middle of a rain storm He looked at the swirling dark clouds. It seemed to be reflecting Miley's mood. That would be just his luck to have a student that controlled the weather. He wondered about. He wasn't really sure what he was looking for. He was about to head back when he noticed something. He was at the bottom where the drop of the stone all was. He could see someone there. He wondered who would be there in the middle of a storm.

When he arrived he saw little Miley Summers. He stared at her. He never seen her like this. Sure she had some issues but she have never gone out of her away to do herself harm. She always took care of herself apart from the hungry strike but that was a one time thing. He looked at her soul it hadn't changed. It was small like her, but it was strong. Stein walked over. He stripped his usual lab coat and placed it over her shoulders.

She flinched and turned around. She looked at him. He could see the mix of rain and tears on her face. She missed Mason he knew that. But this was something else. He reached into his pant pocket. He didn't know why he hadn't given to her before. "This was your mother's that why you couldn't look away. You recognized it." He held it out to her. He knew it might not fully help her but it was a distraction. She took it from it and held it. "Come on, lets get you home."

"I can make it on my own." She said, she sounded like the normal Miley but not at the same time. "I'm fine really."

"Fine or not, you should get out of this rain. He wouldn't want you getting sick because of him. Do you want to put that on his shoulders."

"We'll no." She muttered, he could barely hear her. "I guess I do have class in the morning." Stein wasn't sure what to do. Miley climbed down from the wall. She looked rather comical in his lab coat. Most of it was trailing on the ground. She rather looked like a six year old playing dress up. He decided not to tell her that. She didn't seem to be in the best mood.

Stein got Miley home. He told her to keep warm so that she wouldn't catch a cold and just after that she sneezed. 'Well, there goes that idea. Get to bed Miley." The girl nodded and closed the door. The next day Stein go a glimpse of Miley in the hallway. He thought something looked off about her. He caught up with her. She looked like hell. Her eyes had bags and a flush ran across her cheeks and in a violent red line. Her body was shaking. Stein put his hand to her forehead. He wasn't sure why he had. "You've got a fever at least 102 go home." He told her simply. "On second thought, go see the nurse."

He walked Miley to the Dispensary. She staggered and he caught her. He was wondering how she even gotten to school without hurting herself. She lay down and was asleep in moments. Stein sighed. "That's it! I'm done with this. Once you back up on you feet, Miley, we're going to France." He left the room. He intended to speak with Lord Death after first period.

That's chapter 6 Wow! Ready for chapter? Shout out to reviewers:

AvenJackel- I know it does, and Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own soul eater

Life as a Staff Meister

Chapter 7

Mason's story:

How many times will they end up France?

Miley stood there, her bag was packed. She looked at herself in the mirror she didn't look much better. She was thinking about the conversation with Stein yesterday. He had asked if her temperature had gone down. She told him it had, it wasn't a lie. Her temperature had gone down a whole degree. Something told her that isn't what he had meant but she wasn't going to stay behind. She started to cough. It sound dry and it hurt her thought. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a cough drop. She unwrapped it and popped it into her mouth.

She sighed and waited for her two teachers. She wondered how long this would take. She had been stuck in bed for six whole days. She hoped Mason's grandfather was back from his trip. She wouldn't be able to stand leaving him behind again. She sneezed, she need to remind herself to never stay out in a rain storm for three whole hours again. She sneezed again. This was going to be a very long trip.

They arrived at the air she blinked and her vision went back to normal. She realized it was a wall. '_That wasn't a dead give away or anything.' _ She though bitterly to herself. Stein and Marie turned to see where the smallest of their party had gone to. She hurried over hoping none of then had seen that. She had no such luck. Stein sat her down and was checking her over. Some times Miley wished she wasn't getting along with the Professor that was a doctor.

"You told you fever when down." He said. Marie had disappeared somewhere.

"It did, but not that much. I couldn't stay here, I would go crazy." Miley said, he wondered if he would send her home. "I'll be fine." Miley doubted that Stein believed her but he seemed to know where she was coming from. Miley jumped when something cold touched her face. Marie come back with a wet paper towel.

"This will help a little." She said smiling. "We're going to miss are flight if we don't hurry." As usual the plane ride was quiet. Miley was sleeping but it was uneasy. He couldn't wait till this was all over. He felt the small girl shaking all over. She wasn't really any better but she needed to go. Stein had just wished they could have waiting a little bit.

They arrived at the home of the Gillette's. Miley seemed happier then she had in the last few weeks. They where brought in by a maid and Mason came to greet them. Miley dived her partner hugging him tightly and knocking him to the ground. "Miley, if you break me, I'm not really going to be that good of a weapon."

"I'll find a way to use you in two pieces." She said. "I missed you." It was followed by a cough. She went for a cough drop. She saw Mason's face and felt a hand go to her forehead.

"You're burning up!" He told her. He turned to Stein. "You let her travel with a fever?"

"It's not my fault she lied to me." Came the professor's reply while putting a cigarette to his mouth. It was the only thing he didn't like about planes. No smoking.

"You lied, and got away with it?" Mason asked shocked. "You don't know how to lie."

"I didn't lie. He asked me if my fever went down, I said yes because it did. It went down a degree." She pointed out.

"I also asked you if you where feeling better and you said yes."

"I was, I could stay awake longer than three seconds to get something to drink."

Stein knew that he was losing by technicality. He watched the fever take more Miley's face. He wonder how much longer she could fight it. He decided not to find out. He told Miley she should lay down for a while and that she shouldn't push herself. Miley was about to argue but Mason was on Stein's side. Miley sighed defeated but her teacher and her partner. It wasn't fair now Mason go over his fear of Stein.

Mason and Stein having tea with Mason's parents. They where explaining that Mason's grandfather had returned and wanted to speak with them. Stein had bad feeling about this. If the man wanted to meet Miley, it would really be possible. Her fever had gone up again. The trip had been too much for her. He would meet with them in three days. Stein sighed with relief that would give Miley some time to recover.

Three days came and went. Miley wasn't getting any better. He had a argument with Marie about giving the girl tranquilizer.

"Franken, you can't do that!"

"It will be the best night of sleep she's had in two weeks. It's not like I'm going to anything to her." He pointed out. He went behind his partner's back and did it any way. Miley awoke seeming a great deal better but complaining of a hurting arm. She asked him what he done. He told her and stared at him in surprise. "You look better. We'll as good as your going to get for now. Come on, we need to go talk to your partner's over controlling grandparent."

Miley was all dolled up. She really didn't like it at all. The skirt was to long. She kept tripping. She didn't like the idea of having a full stride. She muttered darkly till Stein told her to shut up. The outfit was amazing. It was silk and cashmere, most girls Miley's age would kill for what she was wearing but all she wanted to was get out of it. It was pale green to match her eyes. Mason looked nice but Miley hated having to dress for anything.

Stein had gone in first. He said what he had to say,then he was about to call Miley in when the older man told him. He didn't want to see the girl who had taken his grandson. Stein had a sudden urge to dissect the man. He hadn't had that many uncontrollable feeling to do it for awhile. He knew why, Marie wasn't with him. He took a deep breath and walked out of the room.

"That man is impossible. He doesn't even want to see Miley."

"Wait, what?" Miley said. She was pissed she had gotten dressed up for nothing.

Mason put a hand on her shoulder. "I know how to deal with this. Miles why don't you head back to bed. This is pushing yourself when you don't need to. I'll seen you later." Miley watched him go then headed back to her room. Stein knew Miley thought there was no hope of getting Mason back now, he almost agreed with her. He wait for Mason. They could always just run for it. Mason came out of the man's office looking rather pleased with himself.

"Well, I can go back to the academy went are we leaving?" Mason asked.

"Wait how did you convince him?" Stein asked.

"I told him the story that has a small foreign girl and the Eiffel Tower."

"I don't think I know that one."

"It was on a sunny day, I was just taking a walk when someone bumped into me. She was small had chestnut brown hair. Her eyes where what caught my attention they where the lightest green I had ever seen." Now Stein knew it. "I wasn't really sure what our meeting that day had meant till a few days later when, I saw her again. I decided to be friendly and go over and talk to her. And well the rest is history."

"I think you left out a few key parts." Stein pointed out.

"Ah, well I never did write it down. So I've forgotten some parts." They arrived at Miley's room. They discovered she was asleep. Stein wasn't sure if Miley would be able to handle the trip. He was wrong she handled it just fine was was even awake. She and Mason where catching up with each other. Miley had packed a great deal of school books to make sure that he wasn't to far behind the rest of a class.

The plane ride didn't change much for Stein he still lost the use of his arm. This time Marie was the one sleep against his shoulder. He smiled at her. She looked so peaceful when she slept.

"Hey, Miley where did the necklace come from?" Mason asked.

"Oh, it was my mother's." She answered.

"You haven't had that the whole time I've know you right? I would really dumb if you did."

"No Professor Stein got it back from the witch. She was wearing it. He gave to me the other day."

"The witch attack was months ago. Why did he just give it to you now?"

"Well a lot has happened since then. Maybe it will calm down for awhile."

"Yeah, and you are a lost heir to the throne of Russia."

"There is no lost heir to the throne of Russia." She pointed out.

"That's my point." He said.

Yay! Chapter 7 is done! Wow I have no idea where this is going to end up! Okay shout out to reviewers:

khfmasedgmlover AvenJackel 


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own soul eater. I don't think I ever will.

Life as Staff Meister

Chapter 8

A night of fun:

Miley actually has fun?

There was nothing more in the world Miley hated then dressing up. She wanted to just skip the party, but Mason remind how much his mother went out of her way to pick the outfit for it. This one fit Miley a little better. It was a long flowing skit it was powder blue. The was the type they held at the bust and then just was lose fabric. Her hair was pulled up way from her face. It held was held up by a ribbon. She really didn't want to go.

Mason was dress and ready to go. He didn't nervous at all. He was the type that had to go to these type of things all the time. Miley didn't even go to school dances, she really hated these kinds of things. "Well, I could carry you there." He joked. "That would be the talk of the school entrance."

"No, I'll walk. I'm just not good at these kind of things."

"Come on, if Stein is going there is no reason why you can't."

They arrived just before Lord Death did this speech. It lasted all of two seconds. Miley caught up with Maka. Mason kept trying to her dance with him. She was worried she would break on of his toes, she never danced before. She was leaning against a wall. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be home. She could be reading or doing some work.

"You look nice." She looked to find Death the Kid. "Mason tends to spoil you."

"Well it's more like his mother. But I mean, I'm grateful, would have nothing to wear here if it wasn't for them."

"You don't seem to conformable here. It's a party, its take sometime off. I mean, you and Mason need this more than most of the others. What you two went though just wasn't fair."

"It is in the past Kid it doesn't matter anymore."

"Why aren't you dancing with him?" Kid asked. He had already done a couple of song with both of his partners with both and alone. "It is good for partners. I mean Professor Stein is even dancing with Miss Marie."

"I can't dance. I never learned how. I don't want to break his toe or something."

"You won't, plus it would make him happy." He pushed in to Mason who was coming over to check on her.

"You want to dance," Miley asked her shoes. Mason grabbed her hand and lead her out on the dance floor. Miley and Mason swayed to the music. She was having fun. She didn't know that she would enjoy dancing so much. The back of her neck was beat red and you could most likely fry an egg on it but she like the feeling she got from being around Mason.

"Ahh, how cute." Marie said. "Miley and Mason are dancing. They both seem really good." Stein didn't make a comment, he thought it would be better to keep his mouth shut. He looked at Marie. He smiled at her.

"I can't believe that Stein has stitching on his tuxedo," Mason said.

"I believe it, he and Miss Marie look really good together. They seem really close."

The night went quietly. Miley did have to admit she enjoyed the dance. They walked home in silence. Miley couldn't believe nothing went wrong for once. She wondered what priced would be paid. She took Mason's and brought her mind to back to where she was. They arrived home and Mason said he was going to bed. Miley didn't she opened a book and began reading. It was well after midnight when she finally went into her own room.

"Well, Mom I think I just had my first date tonight. What do you think dad? Is he good enough for your little girl?" She asked the picture while playing with the small owl necklace. "I can't believe that I'm not tired after all of that!" She hated nights like these. She was allowed to think to much. She began thinking about all that happened last year. She didn't want to but her brain needed something difficult to think over.

The event at the end of last year where the best. There was no real explain for them. She wondered how she had just that other move. Earthquake she thought it was called that, but then again how could she know that. It wasn't fighting Medusa that made her mind go round in circles. What happened at the pond. She didn't even know that someone could go in and get her. Let alone someone wanted to. He did. Every time she thought she had him figured out he went and threw for a loop again.

She found figuring Stein as hard as Stein found figuring out her. She did things she shouldn't have been able to. Defeat Medusa and take on a whole compound of bodyguards and win. She wondered if she had heard him right that day. Had he really said he was proud of her? If so why would he be proud? What she had done, it had been dangerous she always thought that she had gotten of to easy. She wondered if it was because she was a staff meister or maybe Mason was right, she just a favorite that could get away with anything.

She lay down, she doubted that she could get away with anything. He didn't allow her to daydream in class, like any one else. He didn't allow her to be late. It had happened once and she had to stand out in the hall. Just like any one else who would have walking in late. She felt her eyes getting heavy she was hoping that would happen. Now she could fall asleep.

Well, that is chapter 8. Shout out to reviewers.

khfmasedgmlover


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own soul eater. I alright I'm going to start out by saying sorry. It seemed that fanfiction freak out and turn off all of my email alerts so it didn't tell that I had more reviews that I thought. I am sorry... :( So I've been a bad writer.

Life as a Staff Meister

Chapter 9

Peaceful times to good to last:

There is a blizzard in the desert?

Miley was shaken awake by Mason. "Miley come outside it's snowing!" Miley jumped up. She had lived in Florida and had hardly seen snow. She looked up at the gray sky. "It isn't wonderful! I love the snow."

"Isn't odd to have snow in the middle of the desert?" Miley asked her partner. He smiled widely.

"I heard Lord Death does is sometimes for Christmas." He said putting his arms around her to keep her warm.

"That would make sense, but Christmas was almost a month ago. It seems rather random." She pointed out. "It's also unusual."

"Well, Lord Death is random and unusual. So it should be fine. Lets go take a walk in it. Falling snow is one of the prettiest things in world." He was begging and Miley couldn't say no. She went back inside to get dressed. They went for a walk. They ran into a Kid. He looked really worried.

"Kid, are you okay? Did you see someone asymmetrical?"

Kid shivered at the thought of something not being symmetrical. "No, it's this snow storm. Dad, didn't do this. When he makes a snow storm there is nothing more than six inches. He likes snow but he can't bury the whole city causing it to shut down." Miley thought about what the grim reaper was saying. She looked around, the snow seemed to be getting heavier.

"Where is Liz and Patty?" Mason asked.

"Patty is at home making a snow man. Liz took one look at the snow and mention something about her hair." He said. The snow is getting heavier?"

"That does sound like them. I was thinking that. Maybe we should head home. You are welcome to join us. I don't want you to get caught up in a white out." Just as she said it the wind began to pick up. "What the?" She shivered, the bitter icy wind died down leaving a figure blocking the path.

Miley felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She didn't have to wait for the person come up fully into view she knew who it was. She stood there reaching out for Mason. She hoped they didn't really have to fight. She didn't think she was ready. Then again she wasn't really ready for fight Medusa. She felt Kid grab her other hand. She knew he was right. They would have to run. They needed to find somewhere to hide. They took off running.

"We can't go to your place now." Kid said while ducking into an alley. "The last thing we need is that witch knowing where you live." They hurried off in the streets of Death City. The wind was picking up again. They where stuck in a full white out now.

Patty came in shaking the snow from her hair. "Hey, sis has Kid come home yet. The storm is getting pretty bad."

"No, he may have ducked in somewhere. I'll call Maka, see if she's heard from him." Maka and Soul hadn't seen him either had Tsubaki or Black*Star. Liz was starting to get worried. She wonder if she should call Miley. Kid did have some kind of soft spot for her. Maybe he ran into her. She called and got no answer. She tired again still nothing. Liz sighed looked like she and her sister would have to go and find their Meister.

"Miley, you know that's crazy right." Kid pointed out. "She could kill you if you get that close." Miley had explained the only way to get help was to take off the witch's soul protect. Kid agreed but didn't think I was a good idea for Miley to get that close to a witch that wanted to kill her.

"It's the only way. There is no other way to get help. I can't fight her on my own." She looked at Mason. "You ready to do something crazy?"

"You mean again. I think Stein is going to kill you this time." He told her. She gave him a quick smile.

"I would love to do this some other way. But I don't think anyone is coming to the rescue." She pointed out. "We can't keep running, we can't keep it forever. We can't hide with any one. If she figures out where any of us live well I really don't want to think about it."

Maka heard a knock on the door. Liz was standing there with Patty just behind her. "Have you seen Kid? He never came home. I'm getting worried, it's not like him." She came inside with a shiver. "Plus this storm is getting worst." She said. She shook snow from her hat. "Do you think he maybe with Black*Star and Tsubaki?"

"Well, I can check. I know he's not at Miley and Mason's I've called them twice and I got no answer." She picked up the phone and called Tsubaki. "They haven't heard from him either." Maka said.

"Alright, that's it I'm going to go look for him." She about to turn to head out the door.

"Wait, I'm coming to."

Kid leaned against a wall catching his breath. "I can't run any more."

"Kid we have you keep moving. Kid if I calm down a little bit I'll pass out. Then we're all dead." Miley was hopping up and down. "At the next street corner we split up. It's me, she wants."

"Are you crazy?" Mason asked. "We can't fight her!"

"We don't have to we just need to out run her. I'll figure it out. Like I always do." Miley said. She wondered how she could possibly stay alive.

Stein looked out at the snow. He thought it was out of the ordinary. Lord Death never made this heavy of a snowfall. He wondered what was happening. He pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. He heard Marie come out of her bedroom. She had bed head, but some how it seemed to suit her. He felt a small smile pull at the corners of his mouth.

"How long has it been snowing?" She asked. "It seems rather late in the year. He only does it during Christmas."

"A while this is too much snow for Lord Death. I don't like this I'm going to talk to Lord Death." He fogged up pm of window. After his short conversation Lord Death he had a really bad feeling. He had been right Lord Death hadn't summoned the storm. He also hadn't heard from Kid, Liz, or Patty. He sighed. Now he would have to brave the storm to go find Kid.

Miley was running. She had Mason in her hand. Right now she wished she was the weapon. She dived behind a building. She was gaping for air. She took off running again. She couldn't let the witch find her. She hugged to the wall trying to hide in the shadows. She watched her breath rise as fog. She couldn't run anymore. She needed help or she would have to fight. She didn't want to fight if she fraught she would lose.

She kept running, she couldn't see anymore. She had never been so thankful that she was so small. She could hide in places normal people couldn't. She turned a corner and slammed into something. She fell to the ground. Squinted to see who it was. It didn't help, she smelt cigarettes. "Professor Stein?" She asked brushing snow off her pants.

"Miley, what are you doing out here?"

"Mason and I went for a walk and we ran into Kid. Then we ran into that fox witch. She's the one who summoned the storm."

"Where's Kid now?" Stein asked. He had a feeling that something like this would happen.

"I don't know we split up three or four streets ago. I was hoping to lead the witch away from him."

"You and Mason need to head home." Miley opened her mouth. "I'll find Kid. I just want to know that at least one of the teams are counted for."

"We'll I was worried about the witch figuring out where we lived. I haven't seen her in awhile and she doesn't seem like the type to hide." She looked at him. "Be careful." After that she headed toward home. Mason still in her hand.

Stein had seen Miley's point. He looked up to the bleak gray sky, there really wasn't a to tell if she was being followed. He began his search for Death the Kid. He hurried down a side street and heard someone yelling. Maka came into view, Liz and Patty where just behind them It would be his luck for every student he was know to be affiliated with out in this mess. Maka swung her scythe at him and he grabbed it. "What's with you Maka?"

"Sorry, I can't really tell with all of this snow. We've been ambushed by that witch twice now."

"You might want to start looking at people souls. That way we can tell each other a part. I'm guessing you are out looking for Kid."

"Yeah, we think Miley and Mason where with him. They are the only ones we can't get a hold of."

"I just found them. The witch is after Miley. So they split up to get the witch to just chase her."

"Do you think the witch is still after her? I mean isn't dangerous to leave them alone then?"

"No, I think the witch is done for now. Look up the snow is slowing down it will stop soon. I wanted Miley out of the way encase the witch was still around." He would know that they where safe, he wouldn't have to worry about her. They soon found Kid. It would take awhile to clear the snow. Classes at the academy where canceled up to everyone's joy.

The Kids deiced to have a snow ball fight. It was boy versus girls. The girls own because they had one more then the guys. Not to mention Mason wasn't really trying to hit them. He was a gentleman even in a snow ball fight. Miley laughed at him. Saying that he needed to lighten up, and then he called her a midget.

Alright that's chapter 9 I'm glad I could update before school started up again for me. I won't be able to update as fast. I'm sorry. I know stupid college. Getting in the way of fanfiction but that's life. I might be able to get chapter 10 up but that is a big might. I love you guys! Shout out to reviewers. **AvenJackel**

**AkatsukiAgent9**


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own soul eater... Hey guys here's chapter 10 I hope you enjoy it.

Life as a Staff Meister

Chapter 10

The Secret of the Staff Meister:

Miley is Kid's?

Stein wondered what Lord Death wanted to meet him about. They had already discussed the snow storm and the witch attack. He sighed and began trying to fix the screw in his head. It just didn't feel right today. No mattered how many times he tired to fix it. He saw the kids all chatting in the hallway. He noticed Kid seemed to be measuring Miley to Patty. He couldn't hear what they where saying but they all seemed to agreed on something.

Stein had to admit he was glad, Miley wasn't just the girl in the front of his class room anymore. He had to remind himself she hadn't been for a while now. He wasn't really sure what had changed the Staff Meister. In some ways she was still the same, her soul still seemed to small. Especially since he could seen some of the power she held. He tired not to think about that day.

The day Miley faced Medusa. He would still had nightmares about how it could have panned out and there where a great deal more then most people thought. He shook his head and pulled out a cigarette. He needed to keep that out of his head. When he thought about that day, thought about what she had said to Medusa. Soon the kids where far behind him. He still couldn't get the youngest out of his head.

He reached the door to the Death Room. He walked along the path with guillotines along it. As he grew closer a feeling of dread began to spread. He saw Lord Death and Spirit. They where sitting down to tea. That didn't felt the feeling in Stein's stomach. "You wanted to see me, Lord Death."

"Yes, I wanted to tell you a little bit more about Staff Meisters, Stein." The grim reaper replied. "Please had a seat this may take awhile. There is a great deal more to a staff meister then what I said before." Stein wasn't really sure how to respond. He was took the tea from Spirit, and sat down. "I often know what Staff Meisters are suppose to do."

"You told me what they do, that they show what the next generation of Meisters will be able to do."

"Well, not just that Stein. Usually, I can see how great they are going to be. But with Miley I don't seem to have a clue." Stein stared at him. "I do have a theory though." The comical reaper told him. "Have noticed how close Kid is to her. I think she's going to be Kid's Staff Meister. Image it being like a prince's knight."

"So Kid may know what Miley is here to do." Stein knew he would have to talk with Miley later about that.

"The next part I'll admit I don't feel comfortable telling you. I usually don't tell people who are close to them."

"What do you mean?"

"Staff Meisters have tragic and often early deaths." It hung in the air. Stein could image why. "Witches don't like having them around. Plus any witch to kills a staff meister will become a legend. I want to beat the record of seventeen years."

"The oldest was seventeen?" Stein asked raising an eyebrow. "There's never been a staff meister whose go to the academy has there."

"No, Miley is the first one. Also Stein, I just want to warn you, if we lose one, we will lose them both."

"What do you mean?"

"If one dies before the other, the longest they had lasted was a year. They often kill themselves. Like I said I don't like usually telling people who are close to the Staff meister but it is better then telling Miley and Mason themselves." They talked for a little while longer then Stein left with a lot on his mind. After what Lord Death had told he wanted to lock Miley in her apartment and never let her out again.

He couldn't get the images from his dreams out of his mind. The staff meisters before Miley had died at a young age. How many times had seen been closed to death. He wanted to talk her about that day. It was time to do so.

That's chapter 10. Sorry it's so short but I really needed to leave you the cliffhanger. Alright tell me what you think shout out to reviewers.

AvenJackel AkatsukiAgent9 


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own soul eater. I know I've been a bad writer and haven't updated but I'm in college sadly homework comes before fan fiction.

Life as a Staff Meister

Chapter 11:

What happened at Medusa's:

Stein's side of the story?

Miley was walking backwards down the road. "I don't know what you are talking about Kid."

She and the Grim Reaper where arguing about Miley's height. "I think I would notice if I grew three inches, Kid!"

"No you may not. Plus you weren't up to Patty shoulder a few weeks ago. Everyone agrees, your just in denial."

"Denial about what? That I can grow. I know that, but I wouldn't grow three inches at a time!"

"Aw... you just want to be the group midget don't you Miles." Mason said in a baby voice. He pulled her toward him and rubbed the top of her head. "You'll always be my midget."

"You can really be a jerk sometimes, you know that right?" She asked her partner. "I thought you where raised a gentleman?"

"I was, I just telling you, how I feel Miley, you don't understand affection the way normal people do." He teased. He gave her another hug and let her go. They all laughed. Miley wasn't the only one coming out of her shell. Mason was now joining the ranks of the friends. They where all close now. Miley thought that Kid seemed the closest to them. She knew Kid would go out of his way to help her, he had done it before. "Well, this is our street, see you guys tomorrow."

"Kid acts like your big brother or something." Mason pointed out.

"Yeah, been like that for awhile now. Since the second week of school last year. Like I told you he helped me with some bullies but he always seemed around if I needed a friend. It just seems to be how Kid is. Come on, lets go home."

"Why, its a nice evening lets take a walk. It would be good for you, your complexion is getting paler by the day. Just a short one."

"But what about the witch?"

"Maka and the others played basketball while the kishin was running lose. I think we can go for a walk." He pointed out. Miley sighed, she couldn't win that argument.

"Alright, but if Stein yells at us, I'm blaming you." She told him. Mason was right it was nice day for a walk. They wondered around all of Death City, they talked and even grabbed some ice cream before heading home. Miley had to admit she did have a good time.

Miley went to her spot alone. She knew it wasn't the best idea but she didn't want to bring Mason in on her secret yet. She needed to be alone for a while and this was the best and worst place to do so. It was true that very few people came here on a daily basis, but Stein often haunted this spot like she did. She loved the spot. She could see all of Death City and watch the sunset it was a great place to think. "I can't win," she told the rock wall. "I think he cares but I mean, I can't just ask him. If I'm wrong..."

Across the city in her and Mason's apartment. Mason opened the fridge to discover it was empty. He sighed, he knew that Miley never remembered to go shopping. "I wonder how you stayed alive without me Miles." He said to himself. "I mean, did you even eat? I guess I better go shopping." He headed out the door.

Downtown Death City. Marie and Stein had just met up after his meeting with Lord Death. Marie looked at her Meister and knew something was bothering him. He was puffing on his cigarette differently than he usually did. It made her very uneasy. She wanted him to look her in the eyes. She grabbed his arm.

"Fraken, are you alright?" She saw his eyes, they looked worried. "You've got that look on your face."

"I'm fine." He answered. What look was she talking about? He couldn't really be sure. "We need to go food shopping don't we?" He asked trying to keep him mind off Miley. Who he hoped was safely at home. He doubted that but it was a nice thought.

"You're worried about something. I can handle food shopping Fraken. Go handle whatever it is, I'll see you at home." She walked away with out another word. Stein sighed and deiced he needed a walk. He walked around Death City mulling over everything Lord Death had told him. He found his feet taking him to his usual haunt. Though as he already knew it was just his. He saw Miley and wasn't sure to be annoyed or pleased to see her. She was the one person he was looking for but then again, she couldn't do the one thing that he asked her.

"You really don't know how to follow directions," He watched her jump. He was glad that he still made a impression on her. "How can you be such a good student but outside the classroom not listen to word I say."

"No, I listen to what you said, I just never really acted on them." She said not looking at him. She was shaking slightly. Stein found this very amusing. "I knew it was a win-lose situation coming up here."

"What do you mean by that?" He truly was interested which meant she had actually thought everything though before acting.

"I came clear my mind, but I risk running into you, which can clog it back up again..." Miley bit down on her lip. She couldn't believe that she has just said that out loud. "I..." She stopped the battle was over she had lost.

"How, about you just listen to me for a bit. I have a story, I want to tell you." Miley went to open her mouth and was cut off by Stein. "Which means you stay quiet. Just listen. Think you can handle that." Miley just nodded.

Marie was humming to herself as she walked thought the store. She sighed and wondered what was bothering her partner. They usually talked about everything. She sighed again. She heard someone come up behind her.

"Hello, Miss Marie." Mason said he had basket full of food. "How are you?"

The female weapon turned and smiled at him. "I'm lovely, how are you Mason?"

"Good, it seems like we both that partners, who don't understand food shopping."

"It would seem so. How is school going?" She said sighing.

"Fine, I guess. Is something wrong?"

"I'm just worried about Fraken. As you know he's always worrying about Miley, which is understandable with what she gets into. I wish he would tell me why though. I mean I know he keeps things to himself, but I worry about her too. I mean, I guess I'd feel better if I knew what happened that day at Medusa's.

Miley was staring at Stein. He had just finished telling her about what had happened right after he knocked her out. Miley wasn't surprised and felt thankful to Marie. "Well, then we arrived at Medusa's. We were able just to walk in. Marie and I knew it was a trap but I wanted to just get it done and go home. So we headed into the Snake's Nest. We began fighting. I wasn't sure how long. She was able to get a good hit. The blow was so hard that it slammed me into a wall it also knocked Marie out."

"Wait," Miley said.

Stein ignored her and went on with his story. "I wasn't knocked unconscious, that's when you came in. My body didn't want to work. I couldn't move. All I could do was hear, and see."

"That means, you watched my fight with Medusa! That means... you heard..."

"Kindness, compassion, discipline, and protection."

Well... that's chapter 11... So yeah another cliffhanger... I'm not sure where this is going yet. I've been a bad writer... well okay SHOUT OUTS!

Tatsu-Ah-Rei AvenJackel AkatsukiAgent9 khfmasedgmlover 


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Soul Eater. Check out the link on my profile, it's a miley and mason video

Life as a Staff Meister

Chapter 12:

Mason's Cold:

Miley is afraid of Thunderstorms?

"So... You heard all of it then." Miley said fearing what her teacher might say.

"Yeah, I did. You don't have to worry, the only other person I may tell is Marie. It can just be just be between us." Miley hopped down the wall. She was glad that nothing would change. Things could just stay the way they were. She hopped down from the wall. She noticed Stein was looking at her.

"What?" She asked. He walked over to her, he started using his hand to measure something. "What are you staring at?"

"I think you grew a few inches Miley." The professor said.

"No, geez, not you too." Miley whined.

The next few days went by surprisingly quiet. Stein had a feeling it was about to all blow up. Well he was right.

"No, Miley I'm fine. I can go..." Mason broke out into a coughing fit.

"Well okay. Do you know what happened that last time I went to school sick?"

"Other than you nearly died."

"Well remember Stein's a doctor, he can sense a cold 12 feet away. He'll drag you off to the nurse himself." Miley said buttoning her coat.

"Maybe you're right, I shoul..." He began coughing again. Miley turned him around and pushed him toward his room.

"I'll see you when I get home. Get a lot of rest."

Mason hadn't gotten any better when the weekend started. Miley was getting worried. Mason was just sleeping it off or he was trying to. It wasn't really working. Miley was wondering if she should take him to the nurse. She was brought out of her thoughts by Mason coming out of his room.

He looked horrible. He was pale expect for the bright flush of fever. He looked groggy and weak. He opened his mouth to say something, but had to close it again. It showed the soreness in his thought. "Do we..." he paused to get his voice back again. "have any... soup?"

"No, but I'll run out and get some. Sit down before you fall down." She lead him to the couch. After she made sure he was going to move she headed out to the store. She looked up at the sky, there where dark clouds starting to loom over head. She knew she had to hurry, that was just the thing they needed was for her to get sick too. She quickly headed up the street to where she needed to be.

Stein and Marie where walking home for dinner. They heard a roll of thunder over their heads. Marie looked up. "We should hurry or we're going to get wet." She said to her partner. Stein just shrugged. They continued on their way.

Mason had heard the same roll of thunder and didn't take it as lightly as the two teachers. He jumped out of bed and grabbed his coat on his way out the door. The adrenaline that he was feeling was keeping him from falling over. He needed to find Miley and fast. He was downtown in half the time that he should have been. It had started to rain. He saw the flash of lighting and remember one night over the summer.

_He was sitting in his room. He loved watching thunderstorms out his window. They looked so amazing. He heard a very quick knock on his bedroom door. He called for who ever it was to enter. Miley came into his vision shaking. He hurried over to her. "What's the matter?" He asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders. _

_ "I...I...Don't like them." Thunder rolled and the lighting flashed. She barred her face in his chest. _

He didn't want to think who she was going to act being outside. He kept running. Mason felt his body slowing down. He was being to lose against his fever now. He tried of thinking of that night, keeping only that his mind. It was a good idea till he found the puddle and slipped. He didn't fall to the ground though. Someone had caught him.

"Should I tell you, what happened to your partner in a storm?" Came the sarcastic voice of Fraken Stein.

"You've seen her?" Mason asked rather shocked. "And you left her alone?" He began to pant. He really wasn't feeling good.

"What are you talking about?"

"Miley's afraid of thunderstorms." He panted, no this wasn't good at all. He needed to find Miley. "And I mean terrified."

"I didn't know that." Marie said. "Mason you're burning up! You shouldn't be out in this."

"I have to find Miley." He slurred.

"No, I'll find her, Marie take him home please." Marie nodded at her partner and headed off supporting Mason, who was too weak to fight.

Stein began looking in every street, alleyway, and door fame. He found her, at first he hadn't seen her. Miley had made herself as small as possible. He heard her before he saw her. She was crying, and sounded like she had been for a while.

"Miley..." He wasn't really sure what to say. "It's me..." She looked up at him.

"It's so loud..." She half sobbed. "I don't like it."

"Let's get you home." He sighed he knew it wasn't going to be that easy. This clearly wasn't a small fear of hers. "It won't be so loud inside." He watched her gulp but come out. She was soaked with both the rain and her tears. When she got out there was a flash of lighting. She hid her face in his chest. He was mentally kicking himself for sending Marie with Mason. This was more of her area than his. He would make due, like he always did with Miley.

The next day at school, he pulled Miley aside. There was one question he had to ask her. "Why thunderstorms?" He asked, she knew what he was talking about right away.

"When I five I got locked out of the house during one. I had to spend the night, in one of the crawl spaces in a playground. It was so loud. Every time on comes it just go back there I guess."

He decided to hold his tongue on how no one noticed that a five year old was missing. "I just wanted to warn you, that there is another on coming tonight. So do us all a favor and stay home.

Later that night there was a knock on Mason's door. Miley comes in holding her pillow. "Can I sleep with you tonight." She drops the pillow and thunder booms over them.

Alright, that's chapter 12! So tell me what you think. So I would like to know how is everybody doing and where you all went. Haven't heard from you in a while. Alright shout outs!

khfmasedgmlover


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Soul Eater!

Rise of the Staff Meister

Chapter 13

Return to France:

How will the party go?

Mason looked at Miley. His body language showed that he was worried about something. She kept looking over at him. She couldn't just ask what was wrong in the middle of class. Stein was taking a part of dog today. This seemed to bother everyone, even Miley, but she knew that getting caught chit chatting he would throw his USED scrabble at her. Miley was just very glad she was more of a cat person. Mason shook again. She couldn't stand it.

"What's the matter with you, have a dog at home or something?" She whispered as low as she could.

"It's nothing, you may want to pay attention. Stein may take it as insult that his favorite student isn't listening to the lecture." He teased. Miley held her tongue. She knew there was a better time and better place. She faced the board again.

Stein had noticed Miley talking to Mason, but he ignored it. The fact that this was making everyone but him queasy, amused him. He thought Mason be having more trouble then the others so Miley may have been trying to help him. He could tell by Mason's body language that something was wrong. Stein wondered if he should talk to him about it. He decided that he would but without Miley, who knows what this really could be about. He looked up from the dog and looked at Mason.

"Would you see me after class Mason." Stein smiled as the whole class looked confused.

Miley hurried to her next class, she wondered why Stein would talk to Mason. Maybe he thought why Mason was so upset was because the dissection and he was trying to make him feel better. She knew that wasn't it. She was worried about her partner, she sighed. Now she knew how Mason feels every time Stein talks to her alone. She kept walking not really playing attention and she ran into someone. She fell to the ground and looked up. It Death Scythe or Spirit, she thought that was what Stein called him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going..." It was very strange to be staring at his man face to face.

"A party? That's what has you worked up so much?" Stein asked. He lit the cigarette hangning for him mouth.

"My family holds it every year, and as the only heir I'm required to go. I'm not sure how Miley is going to take the news. I don't want to leave her alone."

"Then don't, just bring her with you." Stein was wondering what was so hard about this.

"Well, its the fact, that there may be suitors for my to look at..." Mason trailed off. Now Stein understood. Miley was likely to just be pushed around by the rich girls. "I know I should take her with me but I'm not sure how well that will go over. Grandfather had never really met her... He's very picky when it comes to letting people into this family. Not to mention Miles isn't really into parties." There was that nickname again...

Stein tried to image someone really hating Miley. He discovered that he couldn't, other than a witch who could hate the child size teenager. He shook it out of his mind. He had just reminded himself of Katrina. It had been awhile since she had attacked. Mason was going away, Miley had to go with him, it was that simple. "Have you talked to Lord Death about this?"

"Yes, I needed to give him more details but I have a meeting with him tomorrow." Was the boy's reply.

Stein had a feeling somehow he was going to be dragged into this. He was right, two weeks later, Miley, Mason, Stein, and Marie where boarding the plane. He wondered why he always had to play protective duty to Miley. Marie pointed out that he knew her better than anyone else.

They arrived two days before the party. They spent most of their time sight seeing with Mason as a guide. Miley seemed to be enjoying herself. Stein and Marie stayed behind the teenagers. They were taking about school, homework. He wasn't worried about them, Mason knew his way around with his eyes closed. So he pulled Marie down a different street, leaving the two alone.

"Hey, where did the teachers go?" Miley asked doing a 360 degree turn as she looked for them. "Oh, man we lost them." She said now bouncing on her soles of her feet.

"No, I think they lost us Miles, they probably wanted to be alone. Also Stein doesn't have to worry about you getting lost. You're with me remember. Come on let's go get something to eat." They arrived at a very familiar cafe. Miley stared at him. "I guess I don't have to say any thing do I."

"That was you?" They sat down and began chatting. About a half an hour passed. " I can't believe that every happened. Your mother, must be psychic."

"That's the theory."

Stein noticed Miley and Mason across the room. He had a feeling that he would bring her here. They seemed so lost in there own little world he wanted to remind them that they did share it with other people. He walked up behind them quietly. "So, how is the date going?"

Both kids jumped and Stein watch the flush light up Mason's face. He was just behind Miley and discovered something rather amusing to him. Miley's neck was beat red.

"It's not a date!" They both said at the same time.

The next day was the party. Miley was sitting in her room. She was really nervous. She looked at herself in the mirror. She thought she looked nice, but she wasn't sure. She was wearing a light blue skirt. It a look of a false wrap. It had a pattern going from the left hip to to right corner of the skirt. It was shorter than the last one, that made Miley feel a little better. Miley liked the shirt, it was white with blue ribbon that formed a v. There was a knock on her door. She opened the door to find Marie smiling and holding a hair brush.

"Want some help with you hair?" She asked sweetly. Miley was unsure how to answer. So she let Marie do her hair. It was nice in simple, which Miley enjoyed. The hair that usually just hung about her face was pulled back and tied with a ribbon. Miley met Mason in the doors and they swung open.

Alright that's chapter 13. Well next chapter there will some party crashers! I bet you can't wait to find out who they are. Alright shout outs!

AvenJackel: I'm glad you still love it AkatsukiAgent9: Yeah I know about life too... stupid college 


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own soul eater.

Life as a Staff Meister

Chapter 14

The night went to perfect:

The party was crashed?

Miley was over taken but the sounds, smells, and happenings of the room and she hadn't even gotten though the door yet. There where so many people. They all seemed to know Mason one way or another. He had a quick word with all of them before moving on. Miley held tighter to him, she still didn't really like parties.

Stein watch the younger team from across the room. He was glad Marie hadn't done and to Miley's hair into some big. The simple hair style seem to fit the small girl. He watched them enter but soon was lost in the crowd. His attention was brought back on his own partner.

Miley enjoyed herself. She had gotten much better at dancing since last time. Miley had read that dancing helped soul wavelength. Not that she and Mason needed help, but it was nice just to be this close to him. Miley hadn't noticed all of the other people watching them. Miley was unaware that Mason had come alone every year expect this one. The night wore on. She began to get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Miley had a bad feeling this evening was going to end badly.

"Miley dear, would you mind if I stole my little boy for a dance?" Mrs. Gillette asked cheerfully. "Don't you just look adorable! I'm glad you like it. Mason told me, you where a bit uncomfortable in the last outfit."

"Sure," Miley let go of Mason. "I was little bit, but it was wonderful thank you for letting me have it." Mason's Mother kissed her on the head and disappeared into the room of people. Miley stood there alone unsure of what to do now. She stood on the side waiting for Mason to come back.

A few boys walk over offering her a dance. She polity declines. She felt stupid just standing here all alone. She wasn't used to it anymore. This was how her life used to be, but it isn't anymore. She shook off the bad feeling. Another boy came over. He was good looking and remind her of Kid a little expect that he was much taller and there where no white lines in his black hair.

"Would you care for dance?" He asked with a bow. "I've never seen you around before are new around here? I would have remember that pretty face."

"No, thank you. I'm waiting for someone. He'll be back shortly."

"He won't mind giving you up for one dance, it would be his fault for leaving you alone." Miley didn't like where this was going. He grabbed her hand but she pulled it free. This boy wasn't used to hearing the word no. She took back what she had first thought. He was nothing like Kid.

On the dance floor Stein got a really bad feeling. He looked around for Miley and Mason. He didn't seen them. He found Mason dancing with his mother. He didn't look to happy about it. He kept looking but he still couldn't find her. The song ended. "Why don't we sit this one out Marie?" He said to his partner.

"Sure, I'll go get us some drinks." She said, heading over toward the food table. He watched her go with a small smile forming on his lips. She really could read him like a book. He quickly looked around the outside for Miley. He couldn't see her. He began looking for her soul. It was the quickest way to locate Miley in a crowd. He found her.

"Please, just leave me alone. I'm sure he'll be here soon. The song ended." Miley's voice was a disable higher than it usually was. "Now, go away." Miley was up against the wall with the boy right on top of her. She didn't want to think what could happen next. Then she heard someone come up.

"There you are, you have no idea hard it is to find you in crowd. I had to look for your soul wavelength. I mean if I can't find you how will Mason?" Miley had never felt so happy to have Stein sneak up on her. The boy one look at Stein and seem to think it was time to leave. Miley took a deep breath to clam down. "I don't think you'll have to worry about him anymore."

Just then Mason and Marie both came back. Mason hurried over to her. "I saw from the dance floor. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't think he'll be back." After that Mason led her on to the dance floor time again.

"Alright, I missed something didn't I Fraken?"

"No, not really, a boy just had some trouble understanding no. I took care of it." He said, then he held out his hand for her take.

The sun was setting. Everyone was getting tried. Miley and Mason where sitting down and having something to eat when they heard the sound of breaking glass. They looked to see people coming in though the windows. Miley's eyes widen, she knew two of them. There was the fox witch, Katrina Katsune. It wasn't her that Miley so nervous though. She saw Free the Wolf-man. She knew there was going to be a fight.

She pulled the ribbon out of her hair, causing her hair to fall over face. She rolled up the left side of her skirt, to create a long slit so she could fight better. She used to ribbon to hold it in place, she would have to thank Miss Marie after. She was trying to find the teachers in the mass of people. The party goers weren't used to having witches crashing. Miley closed her eyes, she trying to find Stein soul. She never had so much trouble his soul was huge and very hard to miss.

"Mason, let's go." She held out her hand. Mason quickly changed in to a staff. It didn't help her get though the crowd. "Professor Stein! Where are you?" Miley felt someone behind her. She quickly turned to block. She was surprised it was the boy who had given her trouble earlier. She kicked him in stomach then she swung her staff. His form fell apart. All that was left was the kishin egg. "Here you go Mason, number forty-five. We're a little under half way."

_"Yeah, lets worry about that after we find the teachers." _

"Good point." She agreed. "I must look crazy talking to a staff."

_"Well, not if people know you're a meister. Most do that this party." _

Miley was running though the crowd dodging people. Miley found a place barren the was thankful to make though. She began looking for their teachers. She found a few more lackeys. "Well Mason looks to be about seven or eight of them. I hope your hungry." They fell apart as easily as the boy. Mason turned back to normal.

"Does this seem to easy to you?" He asked finishing of his last soul. "Also that's fifty- three."

"I was thinking the same thing. Well Katsune does have a crush on Stein maybe, it was to kidnap him not kill me. You would think she would to at the same time but, oh well." Miley looked up. "Do you smell something burning?"

"They set the place on fire Miley we have to get out!"

Outside, Stein and Marie were catching their breaths. Stein had to admit he hadn't had that much fun in a long time. He watched as one of the unbroken windows shattered from the heat.

"Professor Stein, have you seen Mason?" Mason's mother hurried over. "No one has seen either of them, please tell me you have." Stein looked back at the burning building. He wasn't really sure what to say. He was trying to keep himself calm. He knew they could get themselves out.

"Oh my god! Look!" came a voice from the crowd. Coming out the front door was Mason. He was carrying Miley and looking very worried. He reached Stein and fell down.

"I don't think she's breathing!" He panicked. "Please tell me, she's going to alright." Stein did a quick check of Miley's vitals. He smiled the weapon was freaking out for no reason. Miley was just fine and he told him that. This didn't bold well though. Katsune didn't who got in the way as long as Miley was dead.

They had arrived back at Death City with a Welcoming Comity. Correction Miley arrived home with one. All the girls from the group came to check on her. Miley looked very confused. Stein smiled she never really would understand that she was part of the group too. He remind her that she should have a check up with Nygus. She nodded and then was dragged off. He shook his head. "Poor Miley never stood a chance."

Next time on Life as a Staff Meister. A girls night! Yay, for sleepovers and potato chips! Wow, this is the second time that there wasn't a cliff hanger! Well okay time for should outs!

We only have on this chap!

AkatsukiAgent9 


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own soul eater...

Life of a Staff Meister

Chapter 15

Girls' Night:

Miley's never had one?

Miley stared at the large mansion. Most would think Miley was used to large houses now due to Mason, but she had only been to her partner place. The other girls didn't even seemed bothered and headed right in. She was wondering where the guys where. She had rarely seen the partners separated. Miley followed behind.

"Alright who's ready for this!" Liz said. "It just us girls, I got Kid to give up the place."

"Girls' night!" Patty laughed while clapping her hands.

"Girls' night what's that?" Miley asked rather confused. The other looked at her in surprise. "What? Should I already know this?"

"Yeah, Miley, when a bunch of girls hang out and enjoy themselves with no guys to muck it up." Liz explained. "We drink soda eat junk food and stay as late as possible and punish the one who falls asleep first with a prank."

Miley felt very confused. She didn't quite understand how she could have missed all of this stuff? Was she really that sheltered? She sighed. "Alright, I guess that makes sense. So no guys, I think I can handle that." She said smiling.

Mason stood looking at the guys. They had explained why the girls weren't with them and why they had taken Miley. A girls' night sounded good for them but what if they were attacked he mentioned this to the other guys.

"You worry too much, man." Soul said. "Keep it cool, the girls can handle themselves."

"Yes, don't worry. If they are they'll move Miley to the back and keep her out of trouble."

"But they don't have a partner there." Mason said. He was worried about Miley.

"Liz and Patty can wield each other."

"Yeah, so you should be worried about me and how big of a star that I am!"

"Shut up, Black*Star." Kid said.

The girls laughed things have turned from subject to subject, Miley wasn't even sure what they had started on. Now they where on soul count. The other girls where up in the 70's and 80's.

"What about you Miley? Where are you and Mason now?" Tsubaki said.

"We just reached 53 while we're in France."

"Wow, that wonderful. Let's hope you don't run into a runt like we did." 

"Rut?" Miley asked. They went on to explain what happened the year before. Miley tried not to laugh when she heard about "the witch" Blair. She wasn't sure if it was okay, but everyone joined in.

Mason looked up at the sky. It looked like it was going to rain. He heard the roll of thunder and sighed. "Oh geez, I hope she'll be okay."

"Miley doesn't like thunderstorms. I hope she'll be okay."

"You don't need to worry about her. Like we said the girls will take care of her."

Miley jumped at the lighting flashed. The thunder caused her to whimper. She knew that it was dumb but she didn't like them. She never really would like them. She felt her whole body start to shake. She thought the other girl would laugh at her. She felt someone wrap an arm around her shoulders. She looked over to see Liz.

"Do like them huh?" She asked.

"It's a long story." Miley told her hoping she would drop the subject. She didn't Miley ended up telling the story. When she had finished a large blast of thunder happened and she began to shake even more. It was going to be a long day at school tomorrow. She knew that even as they all laid down to go to sleep. When Miley woke up to discover she hadn't come down from her sugar high.

Miley didn't walk to school, she hopped. She was trying to get some of the energy out but it wasn't working. She began to hop faster. She lost her balance and fell on her face. After that she walked feeling very stupid.

In class Miley couldn't keep her hands still. Her hands where the only real way she could move around. She began clicking a pen in her hand to use a focus point. It worked for her but it didn't help her classmates or Stein.

"Miss Summers, click that pen one more time and you'll spend the rest of my class in the hall."

Miley's over excited finger slipped. She was smart enough to grab her notebook. Stein slammed the door. Miley slid down the wall. Well it was better than anything else that happen in the last year in a half. She open the notebook and began writing.

Stein needed to student evaluations for the day. He reached for the pen he kept in his breast pocket. He was surprised to find it gone. He trying to think who could have it. Then sighed he thought Miley's pen looked familiar, it did it was his. She must have borrowed in on the plane.

Miley was finished the papers so she went back to clicking the pen. She was trying to figure out where she had gotten the pen she knew that she had seen it before. Must to dismay it fell apart in her hands, and then she remembered who it belong to... She knew this wasn't going to end well...

Oh, what will happen next time? Shout outs for chapter 14 ! AkatsukiAgent9


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own soul eater... sadly... Alright, I discovered that this one is going to be MUCH longer than the other one. I glad I've got readers who keep me writing. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Alright now that I'm done being sappy one with the fic!

Life of as a Staff Meister

Chapter 16:

Stein's hesitation:

The Foxes' teeth are poisonous?

"Miley, what are we doing?" Mason whined behind his meister. She was looking in a store window.

"I told you, I need to buy Professor Stein a new pen." She told him. She turned to face him.

"I don't he really cares. I mean, you are his favorite."

"Oh, don't start that again and you should have seen his face..." She shook her head causing her chestnut hair fly around violently. "I'll be just a minute you can wait out here if it bothers you so much." She hurried inside.

Mason decided to wait outside. He never had to worry about Miley going into a store, well unless it was a book store. She could spend hours in one of those. He looked at his watch, it had only been three minutes.

"Mason? What are you doing here?" Came a voice from behind him. He found Death the Kid staring at him. Mason explained the fiasco with the pen. Liz and Patty burst into laughter. Miley had come out of the store, with a small smile on her face.

"Ready to go? I told you I'd only be a couple of minutes." She noticed Kid till she looked up. "Hey, Kid, Liz, and Patty. I didn't see you guys at first." They all started walking. Liz mention something that she needed to get. Miley was happy, this was the way she wanted to spend her time. She wanted to be with friends. The day stared to wane.

"Oh, Miley I forgot to tell you, we're the others for a picnic." Kid said. Miley sighed there no way she could say no now. She really hated when Kid did that. So they headed to meet up with the others. Miley was glaring at Kid's back and really paying attention to where they were heading. She finally realized when she saw the wall.

"Oh, this is just cruel you, guys." Miley felt Mason push her toward the blanket. She knew there was no hope now. Half a hour passed. Everyone was lying back watching the clouds go by. "Who made the food?" Miley wondered.

"Tsubaki did." Maka said. "She the best cook in the group that's for sure."

"That's not true Maka," Tsubaki smiled. "You're really good at cooking too. Plus we've never tired Miley's cooking." At this point both Miley and Mason burst into laughter. "What's so funny you two?"

"Tsubaki, I'm not allowed near the kitchen any more. The last time I made dinner..." She shook her head at the thought. "I don't even want to talk about it."

"So Mason does all the cooking? I'm sorry, man. At least I share the work with Maka."

"It's not that big of a deal. I would rather know that Miley eats. Plus she does most of the cleaning."

Miley heard something behind her. It sounded like trees there falling down. She didn't realize what was happening till Mason was on top of her. Where she had been sitting was now a large oak. If it wasn't for Mason, Miley would have been dead. Miley a had bad feeling rise in the pit of her stomach. She knew who was coming, she had made this sort of entrance the first time Miley had met her.

"There you are, how lucky am I? I found you all in one place." Miley didn't like the sound of that. The witch wasn't just looking for her any more. "You must be Lord Death's son. My goodness, you're a little cutie. Too bad you have to die."

Miley's body seemed to move on it's own. She jump in front of Kid. What happened next Miley wasn't really aware of. She couldn't comprehend anything but pain. She felt herself fall to the ground then she lost all contact with the world.

Kid stared at the witch. He couldn't understand why she was after him. He was brought back from his thoughts by a sniffle from his right. He turned to see Patty holding her hand. He hurried over to check on his more childish partner.

"Kid, it really hurts." She sniffled. Kid hated seeing either of his partners in pain. He look back at Miley. If the foxes teeth where poisonous, Miley was in more danger then anyone. He wasn't sure how many times she was bitten. He took a quick look around. Soul had a couple of bites but no else seemed to hurt.

They soon arrived back at the academy. Mason was panicking, Miley had lost consciousness, but she was whimpering in pain. They found Nygus and told her what happen. The school nurse look rather nervous, this type of thing had never happened before. They didn't have any type of antivenin for the foxes. She had never heard of foxes with poison teeth before. She sighed she would have to call Stein, he would know what to do better than she did.

Stein had just lit a cigarette when he heard the phone ring. He sighed and pushed off from her computer desk. He grabbed the phone, thinking it was Spirit calling to tell him something he didn't want to hear about. When he heard Nygus' voice on the other end of the line he felt a little confused. She was only suppose to call in an emergency. After Nygus told him about poisonous fox bites, which he had never heard of, but he did have something that would help. He quickly asked who was bitten. When he heard, stood up and quickly headed into his lab to get what he needed.

Mason was sitting next to Miley. He was holding her hand, she broken out into a fever. He was really worried that she wasn't going to make it this time. Something even more was pressing on his mind though. The witch had just run off, there seemed to be no reason. He heard the door fly open. He turned to see a very out of breath Stein.

Stein looked at the room at large. He had ran all the way from his house, he wasn't sure how strong or how fast the poison worked. Patty seemed the least injured but having one of the worst reactions, other than Miley. He could tell Miley was the target as always. He would have to take care of her last. He sat down in front of Patty. The childish weapon look very upset. Something Stein, though he was getting better at handling he still wasn't very good.

"Patty," He showed her the vile and needle. "You just need on shot and you should be all better." He looked to Kid. "Don't worry, I'd never use any thing on a student if it wasn't tested." He watch the Grim Reaper grab Patty's other hand. She seemed okay with the needle. "You may want to have her rest for a day or so. Just to make sure." Next was Soul he had one on his arm and another on his shoulder. He seemed to have blocked it coming at Maka, that was the professor guess. He told Soul a few days, the antivenin took a great deal out of some people.

The others where out of danger now it was time to focus on Miley. Franken Stein was a scientist there was no debate there. He was amazed Miley may have the best defense against the venom. Her body had shut down itself. It wouldn't be to deep into her blood stream. She had seven bite marks. They where on her arms and legs. He had gotten the full story out of Mason. He seemed to rather worried about his partner but also knew she was in good hands.

Everyone else had gone home, Miley still hadn't woken up. Stein wasn't too worried, he was keeping an eye on her vitals just in case. He was about to leave when he heard a small cry of pain. He saw Miley clutching at the spot between her shoulder and her chest. He was caught... there was a line that he couldn't cross. Nygus was no where to be found.

"It hurts!" Miley's voice was louder this time. Stein realized what the matter was, he had missed a wound but he hadn't seen it. He couldn't figure out how she had gotten bitten, her shirt was still in tact. "Make it stop." He wasn't sure if Miley knew it was him or not. He decide to handle that later. He pull the collar of her shirt down to see a very shallow bite, it almost hadn't broken the skin. This didn't make sense, he was thankful it wasn't likely to scar but he didn't like what he just did. He would bother him for a long time. Miley didn't even know he had done that. He wasn't comfortable with that at all.

_Stein was standing up in front of his class. Miley in the front row taking her usual notes. Everything seemed normal. They where going to do some combat lessons so they where heading out. They class got on and Miley asked if they could take alone for a second. Stein for a whole second wanted to say no but walked away from the group and Miley followed. _

_ They began talking then Stein felt something pull at the back of his mind. He wrapped his hands around her thought. Miley was fighting pulling at his fingers. Stein watched the light leave her eyes. _

He sat bolt up straight in bed. He was covered in cold sweat. He could get that sicking image out of his head. He felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder. Marie was staring at him.

"Are you alright Franken? You're shaking."

He rubbed his eyes. "I'm fine go back to sleep Marie." Stein wondered if the madness was coming back. He had a horrible feeling. He knew he was unstable but that was really out there even for him. He adjusted the screw in his head, maybe that would help.

That's chapter 16, sorry it took so long, really bad writers block and midterms really throw of my game. I hope you enjoyed it. What will happen next, will Stein's dream come true? Alright reviewer shout outs.

Hebi Kunoichi- Snake Charmer- thanks for the review and tell ur friend thanks for the recommendation! I hope you continue to follow the fic. AkatsukiAgent9- well akatsukiAgent9 heres that update you wanted! Thanks for being such a loyal reader! 


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own soul eater...

Life as a Staff Meister

Chapter 17:

The night of worry:

Will Miley survive the poison?

Stein was now worried. Miley had been asleep for the whole day. She hadn't even moved since he left. Nygus and Sid where called away on anther mission so he would have to keep an eye on her vials for the whole night, if she didn't wake up soon. Mason had arrived after his last class. He refused to leave Miley's side. Stein sat there watching the weapon look over his meister. Stein knew that they had a closer relationship, then either would admit. He reminded himself, that he and Marie had been the same way.

"Alright Mason, you have classes in the morning. Go home. She wouldn't want you to this on her account." He said simply, he could usually use logic on Mason. The boy nodded in understanding. He leaned over, he muttered something in Miley's ear then left with out another word.

Stein knew it was going to be along night, but it wasn't as long as another time he had to do this. It seemed so long ago, that this student arrived at his house bleeding from the head. He had to wake her up every two hours. That wouldn't have bothered him but he ran out about midnight. That had just made everything three times as bad. Tonight he was prepared. He had discovered that when Miley was involved he usually smoked twice as much as he usually does.

It was quiet till about mid night. He heard a whining sound coming from the small girl. She sat up and looked around. "Where am I?"

"About three seconds from me smacking upside the head, lay back down." He muttered darkly. She looked at him, she titled her head like she always did.

"Professor? Where is every one?" She began looking around the room. "Are they alright, ouch!" Stein had given her a firm but gentle cuff to the back of her head.

"What did I just say, lay down and go back to sleep." He told her. "I'll tell you everything in the morning." He turned his tone gentler. "And don't worry the others are just fine. You had the worst of the attack. Now, go back to sleep." He wasn't worried about her any more. She still couldn't be alone all night but he could leave her alone. He was heading gathering his things together. He was just going to stretch his legs.

"Professor, will you stay... just till I fall sleep."

He couldn't say no for some reason. It must have been the way she said it. He sat down on the extra six inches of bed, just under Miley's feet. He wanted to show he was really there. Sat there till he heard her even breathing. Then moved from the bed to a chair. He waited another twenty minutes. Then sigh, he really didn't want to leave her alone. Her vials where normal like that had been from the beginning. He sighed, he knew he would have to argue with her about going to classes. She would want to go. He wasn't going to let her push herself.

Miley woke the next morning and hopped out of bed. Only to quickly sit back down from the look that Stein gave her. He gave her a quick look over and checked her vials, her pulse was a little slow, but that may not mean any thing.

"Don't even try Miley, you're not going." Miley open her mouth to argue. "I give one good reason, that you should push yourself just after being heavily poisoned. The young meister closed her mouth again and pouted. Most children Stein knew would love an excuse to get out of class. That was Miley for him.

"I can't even try going to homeroom? We don't do too much in there. I mean, I would just sit out of the combat lessons. I should at least be there."

"I said no, Miley. I'm the one that took care of you, what I say goes." She gave an exacerbated sigh and fell back on to the bed. "I'll come check on you at lunch." After that he left Miley alone. Miley knew better then to test Stein. She started thinking about what had happened. The memories of the night before came back... Miley wasn't really sure what to think.

Well that was short. There won't be any shout outs due to the fact I didn't give you any time to review.

; ) Can't wait to hear from you guys, let me know how you liked it!


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own soul eater...

Life as a Staff Meister

Chapter 18:

Miley's back to normal:

Death scythe is Maka's father?

Stein was keeping an eye on Miley, he still didn't think she was ready to be walking around. It has been a week after she and the others where attacked by the witch. She seemed alright, but Stein couldn't help but worry. Miley seemed like the type who would hide pain if she was feeling any.

Miley listen to the guys talk about a game of basket ball. With Mason, they could now do two on two without have to ask the girls to play even if they didn't want to. The girls where talking about doing some shopping and all Miley wanted to go was go home. She told Mason to enjoy his game. She headed from the basketball court alone.

She felt fine, but she wanted get some homework done. She was so behind, thanks to Stein. He made her wait three days before he would clear her to go back to classes. It was going to be a long weekend of catch up for her. She sighed, she turned down a street and who happened to be there the one professor she was pouting about.

He looked normal, he was just leaning against a wall smoking a cigarette. To her it look like something out of a movie. She walked toward him. "Are you stalking me now?" She asked wondering why the professor was there. He lived on the other side of town.

"No, I'll admit, I was just checking that you where heading home."

"Professor, I'm not weak you know. A little poison isn't going to kill me." She knew this was heading into deep waters but she was wondering why he was babying her. He never done it before. It annoyed her.

"I'm not saying you are, but you where exposed to more than a little. You where unresponsive for a whole day. Anyone would be worried. I know you would keep it to yourself if, where in pain."

She didn't answer. He didn't push the subject. He didn't need an answer that he already knew. He could look at her and tell that she was feeling fine.

She fell behind, and stared at him back. She tried to figure him out. He was one giant puzzle, a puzzle with no picture to go by. He turned gestured her to catch up with him. She quickened her pace. They walked in silence for a bit. They passed Crappa's Spirit came out, shockingly he was sober. He looked at Stein, then his attention to Miley walk beside him.

"I hope this isn't what it looks like Stein."

"Me, making sure Miley gets home with out fainting or being attacked? Why what does it look like Spirit, think I'm going to just forget about Marie?" He said in a bored voice. Miley was wondering if Stein wanted her to hear that. She decided not to keep quiet and pretend not to be there.

"Alright, how's Maka doing in school." Spirit asked, he had a gleam in his eyes and rubbing his chin.

"She's top of her class as always Spirit, you should know better." Stein replied. Miley was very confused.

"Why do you care how Maka is doing?" Miley asked, was Lord Death keeping an eye on certain students. Stein heard Miley's question and knew that they where now entered the path of no return. He knew that Miley couldn't be left in the dark either.

"Spirit is Maka's father." Spirit began to get teary eyed. He hoped Miley didn't say anything stupid.

"Oh, really I didn't seen any resemblance." Stein knew there was all over now.

"MAKA!" He burst into tears. Stein gave Miley a glare.

"Now, see what you did Miley. Apologize." Stein scolded. He watched her shrink, under his glare.

"I am sorry, I didn't know." She bowed. Stein began to walk away. Miley quickly caught up.

"We're just going to leave him there?"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine, this happens all the time." They kept walking, after about five minutes then Miley stopped dead in her tracks. Stein turned to look at her shocked face. "What is it now?"

"I knocked Maka's father right in front of her!" She clapped her hands over her face.

"Don't worry, it probably made her day. They don't always get along." Stein watch Miley's usually happy face fall. Stein knew why, Miley would love to still have a parent no matter what happened. He patted her shoulder. She looked up at him, he gave one of the genuine smiles. "Come on Miley lets get you home.

Stein was heading back. He discovered Spirit had calmed down. He had a look in his face. "So, do I think you would for get about Marie? What is that suppose to mean?"

"You waited here, just to harass me?" Stein asked taking out a cigarette.

"So are you two sleeping together?"

"If we were do you think I'd tell you?" Stein pointed out.

"Fine then let's change the subject. You where acting her father it was cut..."

"Shut up, Spirit." Stein said coldly.

"I was just saying..."

"Shut up, Spirit!" He snapped.

"Are you embarrassed?"

"I'm going to kill you."

Alright again another short one but I just wanted a bit of fluff. Okay again there wasn't much time to review but there is one shout out today.

khfmasedgmlover 


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own soul eater...

Life as a Staff Meister

Chapter 19:

The Witch returns:

Will Stein's dream come true?

Miley felt her eyes droop. She hadn't gotten much sleep lately. It was between the nightmares and the freak thunderstorms of late nights. She felt her top lid reach the bottom, she forced them open again. She didn't want to think of what would happen if Stein caught her napping his class. She gave herself a good shake.

Stein watched Miley fight off sleep. He felt a little annoyed. His lecture wasn't that boring. He was wondering if the young meister wasn't feeling well. She looked fine and nothing seemed wrong with her soul. He decided to give her one more chance to stay awake. He turned his back to her and continued the lecture. He turned back around and Miley's head was on the desk. He walked over and tapped her on the top of the head with his clip board.

Miley felt something hard hit her head and she sat up feeling the heat rise in the back of her neck. Stein just pointed at the door. She sighed, she didn't think she would be able to stay awake just standing in the hall. She stood up to fits of laughter from her classmates. Miley was surprised that Stein was following her out of the room. She was wondering how much trouble she was really in.

Mason watched his partner go. He sighed and shook his head. He had told Miley to stay home but she hadn't listened. He wondered what Stein would do to time. He sighed and began pulling together Miley's things. When one of his classmates called to him.

"It must suck, having a partner like her," He said. "I mean sure she's good looking but..."

Miley was staring at her feet. She wasn't really sure what to say. She didn't want tell him about the nightmares. She kept staring at down her polished shoes. Stein pulled her chin up. Miley knew she knew was in for it now.

"When was the last time you slept?" He asked in a surprisingly soft voice. Stein knew Miley and him had one common enemy, insomnia.

"What's today?" She asked. He turned her around pointing toward the door. That was a very bad sign.

"Go home." He said.

"But,"

"Just go home, Miley." He scolded.

Miley headed out the door. He smiled and headed back inside. He felt his jaw drop, his classroom was trashed.

"I left for ten minutes and you trash my room?"

Miley walked down the steps. She rubbed her eyes. She was really tired. It was going to be a long walk home. She just kept telling herself to put one foot in front of the other. She knew she would make it home eventually. She looked up at the dull gray sky. She really hoped it wasn't going to rain.

Stein sent Mason out into the hall. He couldn't believe this much damage could be done, without the assistance of a meister or Black*Star, he went back to write something on the board. He had only just started when he heard the roll of thunder. He nearly dropped the chalk. He turned to the room at large. "Class is canceled. Study something." He opened the door to tell Mason to chase after Miley but the young weapon was already gone. He gave a small smile and hurried down the hall.

Miley couldn't move, she didn't dare to breath. She had heard the storm roar right over her head. Her feet where glued to the ground and she had sopping wet hair in a matter of seconds. She couldn't move. The thunder rolled. The sound to her was deafening. She covered her ears and screamed.

Mason heard the scream and headed for it. He was at Miley's side in seconds. Mason knew this storm wasn't natural. He just couldn't figure out how she knew. Mason grabbed Miley's hand.

"My, my, so the rumor is true, she truly afraid of thunderstorms." Mason felt fear rise in his chest. Miley wasn't moving. He wasn't really sure what to do. "Sorry little boy but you we're invited to this party." She flicked her finger at him. Before Mason could tell what was going on he slammed into a tree and lost contact with the world.

Stein hurried along the road. He didn't see any trace of either student. He noticed Mason's coat with he seemed to have thrown it away. He hurried into the woods. He had a bad feeling though he couldn't explain why. He found Mason crumbled against the tree. He knelt down and check the boy's pulse it was steady. He covered him with is own coat. He never would understand these kids luck. It seemed like they turn around they where under attack.

Miley was lying on ground at the witch's feet. Katrina Katsune was laughing. "This is the Staff Meister in all of your glory! You're nothing but a child! I don't understand." Miley slowly opened her eyes. She pushed of the muddy ground. She was shaking. Lighting flashed and the thunder roared, Miley fell back down.

Stein came into the clearing. He felt anger bubble up inside. Miley was still alive, but that witch was ready to give the final blow when ever she wished. Stein entered the clearing. He caught the witch's attention. "Oh, it's the cutie! You come to see my victory."

"Take one step closer and I'll show you a world of pain."

"Well, too bad, I don't really want to ruin the wonderful face of yours. I guess I don't have a choice now." She said she began glowing. "Time to get serious." Stein looked down at Miley who was still lying in the mud. He left the soul protect break. The witch's soul hit him. Stein how now realized how stupid he had been. The witch summoned a fox, it was long and thin. Stein knew to avoids it mouth. He hadn't realized it wasn't going to bite him.

Stein blinked and missed what had happened. He couldn't tell where the fox familiar had gone. He swore under his breath. Katsune who was floating in the air was laughing. Stein glared at her. The witch had picked the wrong person to fight with. Unlike Miley he didn't need a weapon. She was starting to fly away. "Get back here! I will hunt you down."

Katsune began to laugh. "Tell then cutie. You just leave her here to die? I thought you cared about her," She yelled. She pointed to a spot just behind him. "I mean that's what I've been told. She seems to care about you." Stein turned around to find Miley on the ground trying to pull the fox way from her neck. "So your choices are me or her. What are you going to do cutie?" Stein gave her one glance then headed over to Miley.

Stein didn't get it. Why was this witch just playing round? She never stayed to make sure that Miley had died. She seemed to be testing Miley, but the question was why. Stein had never heard of a witch trying to make a enemy stronger before killing them. It took a few moments to pull the fox from Miley's neck. As soon as it was free it vanished into thin air. Stein didn't care he lean over to check on Miley' s breathing. She wasn't... He took a deep calming breath. He tilted her head back then she began to cough.

Miley opened her eyes. She wondered if she was dead. She didn't feel death, she was in a lot of pain. Her neck was the worst. She sat up and found Stein staring at her. She was wondering what she had done wrong this time. She rubbed her neck hoping with would help the pain. It didn't. "Professor, what happened?" She asked her voice raspy.

"I'll tell you later, come on, let's get you looked over." Miley wasn't sure what he was talking about. She just followed him. Her legs were shaking but they weren't to bad. They arrived where Mason was laying against the tree. Miley hurried over. "Don't worry he'll be fine. I've got him." Stein picked the young weapon and realized how backwards this was. Usually Miley would be the one in his arms but her nearly being strangled seemed to have only been half the reason she was unconscious. "How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"I'm in pain all over but I couldn't tell you why," She told him. He sighed that was Miley, saved some one's life and doesn't remember. His mind went back to the dream, he never wanted any thing like that to happen again but he already knew it would.

Stein had another thing to worry about. Someone had told Katsune about them. There was a mole in the academy and that wasn't what he wanted to know. He would have to speak to Lord Death once he got the kids in Nygus' care.

Wow... this took me forever to write. Well I hope you enjoyed it. If you haven't answered the poll on my profile please do. I write this for you guys not for me. What will happen next chapter? I can tell you! They are finally getting a vacation! We all know Stein needs one by now. Tell me what you think!

Alright shout outs

**khfmasedgmlover**


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own soul eater...

Life as a Staff Meister

Chapter 20:

A vocation, a chance to get away:

There's a mole in the academy?

Stein was standing in front of Lord Death's mirror. He didn't want to say what he had to. His mind still on Miley. Lord Death Came out of the mirror. "What is bothering you Stein." Lord Death, he asked very worry about his best meister.

"I think there's a mole..." It hung in the air. "Somehow the witches are learning of Miley's fears and also our relationship." He felt really strange admitting that they were sometimes more then teacher and student. It was really strange, he had just said it out loud. He wasn't even sure if Lord Death knew about the changing dynamics of it.

"Very well Stein, I'll look in to it. You need a vacation." The Death god said. Stein wondered what his trips to France where if not vacations. The idea sounded nice but having Miley out of his sight made him nervous. The girl couldn't walk home without getting nearly killed.

After his talk with Lord Death he headed to check on the kids. He entered the room to find them surrounded by Maka and the others and also a girl from his homeroom class. He wasn't surprised to find her there. In a way she was silent friend. She was normal height, thinly built. She was the one who kept Stein in the loop about the bulling. They all turned to see who entered.

Miley sat up. Her neck a dark blue and purple. Her face as happy as ever. She the only one who could still smile after nearly being killed. He seen her and she was okay he could leave now. He heard movement and watch the others walk passed him.

"You said you would tell me what happened." She sounded different. "So any tips on making bruises going away faster?"

"Lotion, it will help a little but it's not a miracle cure." He inspected the bruise it covered her entire neck. "You look better than you did." He said.

"You said you'd tell me what happened." She repeated. Stein had to kept himself from laughing. He never went back one his promises but Miley didn't know that.

"Alright but don't blame me, if you have nightmares for the next month." Miley thought about how she was already. She wasn't about to tell Stein that though. Keeping that from him was the most important goal in her mind at the moment. Stein didn't leave any detail out. Miley was thankful she didn't want any thing sugar coated. After he finished the story Miley decided to see what being a smart ass would get her.

"You're a hypocrite, you know that right." Miley said simply. She was thinking how many times he had lectured her about going off without a weapon.

"Maybe, but unlike you I can fight without weapon and I also can get myself home afterward." Miley opened her mouth to say something back but Stein picked up a thermometer and put in her mouth. He also grabbed her wrist. "Might as well check your vials while I'm here." Miley glared at him. She went to open her mouth. "If you mess up the reading, I'll just have to do it again." He pointed out. She rolled her eyes. "I happy to see attitude from you. You seem to have reached the right level of development." He quickly checked her blood pressure and wrote everything down for Nygus.

Miley stared at him. She had never seen him so... she didn't want to say nice. Stein was nice in his own way. He actually worried about her and it was more like really worried. Mason came later that night to visit, to her surprise he brought her lotion. She wasn't surprised when he told her it was Stein's idea. "He really saved both our lives." Mason said.

"Yeah, he's been doing it for almost two years Mason. We should be used to it by now. I just wish we could do something for him." She said while rubbing the lotion on her neck. Mason told her not to worry about it. He left for the night. She reached up and grabbed the picture of her parents. She looked at them.

"I don't know what to do." She hugged the picture tightly. She laid down with the picture still in her arms.

Several days passed and Miley was back on her feet. She was wearing a scarf to cover up the large bruise on her neck. She seemed normal. She would gasp for air sometimes but other than that, she was making a full recovery. Stein would admit he was glad that the young meister was going to be fine. He worried about telling her about the mole. She would blame herself. He would wait a few days, make sure she really was back on her feet.

Stein was looking over some research. He couldn't get what happened out of his mind. He rubbed his eyes. He was beginning to agree with Lord Death, he did need a vacation. The light flicked on to show Marie's entrance. He turned around to see her. She was holding what looked like a letter. She looked some what confused. "What's the matter?" He asked. "Get a letter from an ex-boyfriend or something."

"Fraken, they're plane tickets." She said.

Soul and Maka where walking home. When they arrived they discovered that there was something in the mailbox. Maka quickly opened them. To find two plane tickets. She stared at them in surprise. She didn't remember her or Soul entering a contest or anything. She kept looking though the envelope and found a letter.

Miley was lying in bed. Sleeping had never felt so good. She heard to door open and she covered her head with a blanket. "Miles, wake up." Mason said while trying to pull the blankets off. "I have to tell you something." Miley sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"If it has anything to do with France, count me out." She said while lying back down.

"How about Japan then?"

"Japan!" She said while sitting back up again.

"Yeah, mom is sending us." He laughed. Miley began to wonder who, us was. His mother never did anything small, she knew that better than anyone. She said and got up. Now instead of sleeping she had to get packing.

The day of the tripped arrived. Miley discovered when Mason said us. It meant all of them. She sighed, she was sitting next to Stein who was almost though a pack of cigarettes. She rubbed her neck, it didn't hurt much anymore and was a sickly yellow color showing that it was starting to heal. She readjusted her scarf and looked back over at her Professor. "Are you okay, I mean I know you don't smoke that much," she said. He removed the cigarette he was about to light out of he mouth.

"There is no, smoking on the plane, I don't want to kill the nearest passer by just because I haven't had a cigarette." He said nothing more. Miley liked plane rides. She was used to them by now. Most of the time she would nap but she wanted to get some answers out of Mason.

Stein had never felt so thankful to feel the plane starting to land. He really needed a cigarette, which lit as soon he reached the outside. He looked around, Marie walked over holding her bag. She looked happy. "This will be nice. You needed this Franken." She said.

"Well if I needed this, then you needed it twice as much." He said. He looked over. He thought this was strange vacation for him and Marie. He looked at group of kids. They were all talking. Miley was adjusting the scarf around her neck. He watched Maka knock her hand away.

"Don't play with it Miley, you don't want it to fall off." Maka scolded. Stein had to keep himself from laughing. He was distracted by the limo that pulled up in front of them. A tall pale man got out of it.

"Master Mason, welcome to Japan. Your mother told me of your arrival, I've made arrangements for you and your guest to spent the week at the inn." The man bowed.

"Thank you, Ueri." Mason said. "That would be wonderful."

A few hours later. They arrived at there at the destination. Miley had never been so thankful. She couldn't stand being in the same car as Black*Star. She was sitting between Maka and Mason. It was nice but she really didn't like being trapped inside with the loud meister.

The group stared at the old inn. Stein turned to Mason with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "You family owns this? Seems rather out there for what they do."

"Grandfather bought it a few years back. He had come Japan for a change of scenery, he discovered that it was going to close down. He bought it to keep it open." The weapon explained. " The original owners still run it. He just makes sure it stays open."

"That was oddly nice of him," Stein said. Mason just shrugged. They entered and where shown to their rooms. The kids where split into two. Boys in one room and girls another. They where connected by the two teachers room.

Miley finished unpacking. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned to find Maka. "Hey, we're going to take a bath want to come with us?" Miley felt nervous but agreed. She never bathed with other people before. They arrived the bath. A women who worked there explained about the baths. She told Miley to be careful.

They stayed there for awhile. Miley was looking down at the water. She didn't want to stare at the others. They heard someone come in. They turned to see Marie. She was smiling. "You girls don't mind if I join do you?" The girls shook their heads. She joined them. They just sat there in quiet. Miley got out first. The others followed. "You don't have to get out on my account,"

"I can't be in there too long. You guys don't have to get out with me. Enjoy your bath." She felt feeling them all stare at her. She found her basket, she found a kimono. She pulled it on. She felt a tired. She walked around. It was nice. She felt the wind in her hair. She found a garden. She spent the rest of the day there.

That night in the room with the other girls. They where laughing. They where just chatting. There was a knock and Stein stuck his head in. "Lights out in ten minutes girls."

"Got it." Was the reply he got in chorus. He slid the door close. He wasn't too worried about the girls. He found Marie. She was wearing her cheerful smile.

"Those baths are wonderful. You should try to relax, that is the point Franken."

"Did the boys give you any trouble?"

"No, they're all in the room. Really Franken, relax, I know your worried about the mole but we're here to keep an eye on the kids and get a change a scenery." She put her arms around him. They spent sometime sitting down.

"Damn, need to check on the kids before we get to go to sleep." He got up and headed out the door. He knocked on the door. There was no answer. He slid the door open he saw all the girls where asleep. He felt a small smile form on his face. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. He might be able to relax now.

_Miley could feel the rain on her skin. It was cold so cold. There was a boom of thunder. It was loud so loud. She was shaking. She suddenly felt something wrapped around her neck. _

Miley sat dolt up right in bed. She looked around, she sighed. She was glad that she hadn't woken anyone up. She slid open the door. She walked out into the night air. She was shaking and covered in cold sweat. The dream was vague but real. She heard someone come up behind her.

"Miley, are you alright?" Stein was behind her.

"I think so, did I wake you?" 

"No, I was awake. You're shaking. Did you have a nightmare?" He asked simply. She didn't want to tell him. It would just prove that she couldn't do anything on her own.

"I'm fine." She muttered.

"Everyone gets nightmares, if you want to talk about it."

"I'm not sure what was happening."

"Those are the worst type. What was happening? If you want to talk about it."

Miley quickly explained. Stein knew that Miley was remembering what had happened. He talked her for awhile. She seemed to have calmed down. "Feel better don't you?" He said patting her on the shoulder.

"Yeah I do." She said not looking at him. She really did feel better, but she had wanted to keep this from him. He has enough to worry about without her help. Stein stared at the young girl. Her neck was what caught most of his attention. It was healing very well but the color of it made her look sick.

"How's you neck feeling." He asked. He watched her hand go to it.

"It doesn't really hurt anymore. It looks wost then it feels." She yawned, she now felt very tired.

"You should get some sleep." Miley merely nodded and headed back into the room. Stein stayed and finished his cigarette. After that, he quietly open the door to the girls room. He saw Miley sleeping soundly.

He went back to find Marie waiting for him. Her hair was tousled and she looked like she just woke up. "Is there something the matter?" She asked.

"No, everything is fine. Go back to sleep Marie."

Okay I'm going to leave it there. Wow they actually got a vacation with out anything going wrong! Who would have thought it? Alright next time the vacation continues. Will Stein tell the kids of the mole? Will there be trouble. Stay tuned to fine out! Alright shout outs!

Khfmasedgmlover: sorry cliffhangers are just how I role lol

AkatsukiAgent9: don't worry about you internet being down. The story will be there when it comes back 


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own soul eater.

Life as a Staff Meister

Chapter 21:

At the Fireworks display:

Miley can't handle the noise?

Stein awoke the next morning to discover Marie was gone. He wondered how long he had slept in. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't remember taking his glasses off. He found them sitting on a pillow next to his bed mat. He sighed, yet that was Marie always taking care of him. He quickly dressed.

He opened the door to find Marie. She smiled at him. "You look rested. See what happens when you relax?" She teased. Her hair was went from the spring. She looked like she had just gotten out. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket.

"Where are the kids? he asked while lighting. She smile at him.

"They're playing in the games room. I mean really Fraken, this trip is for relaxing. They will be fine there in one big group." He sighed, he knew she was right, but he was still worried.

"Alright, I guess I'll take a bath." Pinched the bridge of his noise. "You're right I need to relax more." He went back into the room to grab what he would need.

"You know Fraken, they have mixed baths there."

Miley hit the ping pong ball back to Tsubaki laughing. "This is really fun!" The female weapon returned the hit. At the next table Black*star was playing Soul.

"You can not beat, me! I mean look how big a star I am!" He swung and missed the ball. There was laughter all around even from Black*star. "I let you have that point. That's just the kind of a guy I am." Miley was to busy watching them she had forgotten her game. She looked back and saw Tsubaki

waiting for her.

"Sorry that was game. Someone else turn." She held the paddle for someone to grab. Maka snatched it up. Miley turned to leave the room.

"Don't forget about the fireworks tonight, we're all meeting behind the inn at sunset." Maka called. Miley waved her hand to show that she heard. She didn't feel like being around people right now. She needed to learn to suck it up. She really did. She made it back to her room. She fell back on the floor not really caring.

A little while later she heard the door opened. She wasn't sure who it could be. She looked up so see Chorna. He was shaking, and looking nervous as usual.

"I don't know it I can handle going." He said. "I don't know if I can deal with that many people. What should I do?" He asked. Miley smiled and was glad Chorna was ready to open up to her. They had barely meet a few times last year. With Medusa gone, he may be able to open up a little bit more. Miley got up and walked over to the pink haired meister.

"You should go. If you can't handle it, just tell someone, we can bring you back here and do something else." Miley wasn't aware she was going to be the one needing help. Chorna looked up at her with a small smile on his face.

"Thanks, Miley. I feel a lot better now. Kid said the same thing and you guys are right!" Miley had never seen Chorna so happy.

It started get dark. They all headed for the field behind the inn. They were dozens of people there. The group to find a nice spot to stand. Now everyone was waiting for the display to start. The excitement was broken by the first blast. It was sounded like they where right under the missile. It burst in to bright blue pieces. There was any people oh and awing but person wasn't.

Stein was standing at the back of the group. He and Marie had both agreed to keep an eye on Chorna, the young meister wasn't used to some many people. The Demon Swordsman seem to really enjoying himself. Ragnarok seem be too it was rare for the weapon not to pick on his meister. He was standing next to Maka and seemed to be relaxed.

The first explosion had been so sudden Miley hadn't known what had happened. She had never been to one of these before. She had felt the ice cold fear run down her spine. When the second one went off. She had to cover her ears. She felt her knees give out and she fell to the ground in the light of the third.

Stein watched Miley go down. He felt the bottom of his stomach drop out. It had never occurred to him that fireworks would effect her. It was clear that Miley hadn't either.

Mason who kept his eyes on the sky, hadn't noticed his meisters plight but after a few seconds he sense that she wasn't there anymore. He looked around to see where she had gone to. In the flash of light from a rocket he found her, curled into a ball and crying. He was next her in seconds. "Miles, what the matter?"

"It's to loud, make it stop!" It came as a loud whimper. "Make it go away." Mason shook her.

"Miles, come on, your safe." Stein had finally made thought the crowd.

"Is she alright." He never could have imaged this. He assumed that she had been to one before. Then he reminded himself about a saying about assuming.

"Too loud," came the small cry. Stein knew it had to with the blasts. He needed to get out of there. Miley was starting to draw attention. He just hope it didn't cause her soul go inside herself again. Now that would ruin the week.

Marie had turning around to see what was happening She was the girl curled up and covering her ears. "You want help getting her back?"

"No, I'll be fine, stay with the others. I'll handle her." He wasn't really sure how they going to get back to the inn. It was going to be a short but daunting trip. Mason refused to stay behind, with his meister in such condition.

"I didn't think that they would effect her." The young weapon said. "I mean, she's afraid of thunderstorms, not loud noises."

Stein looked down at the cationic form he was carrying. He could hear her still whimpering. She looked so small and young. It was hard to believe that she was turning fifteen this year. "But if you think about a firework display is two thirds of a thunderstorm. Loud booms and flashing lights."

"Sooo loud." She was still covering her ears.

They finally made it back to the inn. Stein was thankful that no one was around. He didn't want to explain what was happening. He hoped that Miley was going to be okay. He laid her down in her room. He quickly checked her pulse that was when he noticed the scarf was missing. Her neck looked much better then the last time he check it. It was healing faster than expected, there were only a few yellow splotches left. He shook her gently. He lowered his voice. He felt like he was waking up a five year old. "Miley, it's gone. There are no more loud noises." She didn't move. No sign that she even noticed he said something to her. "Come on, Miley, it's safe, nothing is going to hurt you." Hands came away from her ears and she opened her eyes.

Alright a cliff hanger! YAY! I love these! Will there be problems or will Stein just smack Miley in the back of the head. Alright you know the drill, tell me what to think. Also if you haven't voted on the poll please do so, I write this for you guys not me! Alright shout outs!

AkatsukiAgent9- you've been here from the beginning of course I have faith in you! I love your feed back.

Khfmasedgmlover- that is twitching up a storm isn't it right now lol! This wouldn't have as good without the cliffhangers and I write really good ones and yes I am mean! (Hiei's Evillaughs) 


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own soul eater...

Life as a Staff Meister

Chapter 22

Miley recovers:

Wait there's a mole?

Miley slowly opened her eyes. She looked around very confused. The last thing she remembered was waiting for the fireworks to start. She wasn't really sure how she had gotten back to her room. "Where did everyone go?" She asked, she wondered why her voice sounded so raspy. She felt something wet on her face. She wiped it away, that when she realized they were tears. She looked around.

"You alright?" Stein whispered. She wondered why he was. "You scared the hell out of us."

"What are you talking about?" She asked. She was still trying to figure out what was going on. Why has she scared him? Why weren't they at the fireworks?

"Miley, you fear of thunderstorm isn't a fear of thunderstorms it just of loud noises and flashing lights." He said. He began looking her over. She felt dumb not really knowing what he was talking about. "You never been to a fireworks display before, have you?" The question seemed simple enough. She wondered why it took her so long to answer. Her brain just didn't seem to be working.

"No, I was wondering what they where..." She trailed off realizing something had happened. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yes, Miley there fine. You didn't know what fireworks where? So you just went, not thinking."

"I didn't want to sound stupid..." She muttered. It was clear to her by fourteen you should know what they were.

"So you went not knowing they where brightly colored explosions. Miley do you know how stupid that sounds." Miley didn't know what to say. She sat there staring at the floor.

"I guess that was really dumb. I wasn't really thinking..."

"Clearly, I noticed that already." He said after finishing taking her pulse. "Do you feel alright though."

"Yeah, I feel fine." She said. "Other in someways I don't know what you are talking about. I remembering the fireworks starting then, waking up." She said. "Do you really have to do all of this, I mean, I fine." He smacked her in the back of the head. "Ow... geez, Professor, at least warning me you're going to do that." She rubbed the assaulted spot. "I'm sorry, for ruining your vacation."

"You having one metal breakdown is a vacation. We know what to avoid now, plus this will help rule people out." The words came out. He couldn't believe he had just said in front of her.

"What are you talking about rule people out. Is there an investigation going on?" She asked. Oh he had messed up big time. She was the last person he wanted to tell, but too late now. He really didn't want to tell till they where their way home but, again that idea was over with. He looked away from. There was no use in lying.

"Miley didn't you wonder, how Katsune knew you have a fear of thunderstorms didn't you ever wonder how she knew about our relationship? Didn't that bother you at all?" He was going to upset her and that wasn't what he wanted to do but he didn't have a choice. "Someone had to have told her..."

"You saying someone is spying on me for the witches," Stein nodded at the meister. "and you think its one of them?" She gestured to the room at large to show she meant her friends.

"No," He said not really sure how to explain this, but Miley cut him off.

"Is that why this trip was planed?" She stood up, far to quickly. She faulted and he caught her before she fell.

"No,the trip has nothing to do with it. It purely coincidental. I don't suspect any of the others and I know you and Mason don't have a death wish." He said, he squeezed her shoulders. "Would just rather find out if maybe it someone in one of our homerooms. If you talk about what happened people may over hear. The mole may over hear and turn it in. That's all." He could feel her shoulders shaking.

"I hate this, why do I have to put everyone in danger all of the time?" She looked away from him. She didn't want him to see the tears. She knew he wasn't good with them.

Later that night. The others returned talking about how much they enjoyed the show. They also intimately after seeing Stein come down the hallway began asking questions about Miley, who was now asleep. The worst of them was Marie, who he couldn't get rid of so easily.

"Is she okay? What happened."

"Loud noises, flashes of light, and Miley just don't mix. It's something that just bothered who since childhood. She'll be just fine and some rest." Stein was more worried about how she was taking the news of the mole, more then recovering from the fireworks.

"You acting strange Fraken. Did something happen?" Stein wasn't sure if he should tell her. He didn't want Miley thinking about the rest of the time. He knew he couldn't keep secrets from his partner.

"Yeah, I told Miley about the mole." He said while lighting a cigarette.

The next day Miley decided to take a bath early. She wanted to be alone for a little while to think. The water was nice and hot. She just relaxed. She heard someone come in. She didn't bother to open her eyes. It was just her bath, so she would just mind her own business.

"Looks like we had the same idea." Came Marie's voice. Miley at this point over her eyes. "Less busy in the morning." The teacher smiled. "How you feeling today?"

"Better." Miley muttered. She wasn't really sure what to say. "How where the fireworks?" She was trying to start a conversation. "I mean what are they like?"

Stein blew out a puff of smoke. It was going to a very long two days. He couldn't believe that had let that slip. He took another puff. He was glad that the kids where enjoying themselves. He hadn't done much relaxing since they had arrived. Miley's attack had brought that to light. This was peaceful just sitting there. He could listen to the wind chimes all day. There was a soft thump of footsteps behind him. He turned to see Miley was standing there.

"Can I talk you to?" She asked. He gestured to the empty spot next to him.

"About what?" He asked while taking another puff.

"Miss Marie's wavelength, it's different. It feels almost calming in away."

"That's why she is my partner." He said while still looking forward. "She's the one who keeps me balanced."

"Balanced?" The young meister inquired, while tilting her head as she usually did when she was confused.

"Her wavelength keeps me at bay." He said while putting out his bud. "Sometimes just being around her makes it easier."

Miley just kept her eyes forward. She felt herself blink quickly and felt something slide down her cheek. It took Stein wiping it away for her to realize it was a tear.

"What's the matter?" He asked very concerned.

"Nothing," She muttered while playing with her hair. It seemed to Stein that she was lost in thought about something. She quickly changed the subject. "So we leave tomorrow?"

"Yes, lets just hope we can leave on time. Getting ready is always a problem." He muttered almost to himself. He pulled another cigarette from his pocket.

"Do you think they found out who it is yet?"

"Not likely, also try on to think about it, it will drive you mad."

"Is that what happened to you? You worried to much?"

Stein took the cigarette out and laughed, and really laughed. He knew Miley would be the only one to ask such a question. Everyone would have just left it alone, but she just had to know. He never realized that she wondered how he went insane, most just left at that and didn't ask anything. "I've always been this way. My parents weren't really sure what happened. I was just born this way. That's just how I am." She was almost as good at get him to talk to Marie, but it was large almost.

"I don't think you could be any other way." After that she walked away without another word. Stein had a feeling she was trying not to cry. He wondered what was with her today. Usually she wasn't this easily upset, he figured it had to do with yesterday's mental breakdown. He would check on her later. He could tell she wanted some space so he was going to give it to her.

Miley was in her room. She was reading a book to relax. She was starting to feel better. She heard the door slide open, she didn't bother to look up. She kept her eyes on her book. Stein wasn't surprised that Miley didn't pay him any mind. She probability thought it was one of the other girls.

"Just letting you know dinner is in ten minutes."She nodded to her book.

"Don't worry, I'll be there. I've already learned to never to stop eating around you."

Dinner went by fine, till Kid noticed that Maka's dinner plate wasn't perfectly symmetrical. He had a huge breakdown on the floor which set Chorna off.

"He's freaking out, Maka, I don't know how to deal with this."

Maka patted his shoulder. "Don't worry Patty with take care of this." Which the childish weapon did. Maka moved her plate out of Kid's line of vision. Miley enjoyed the food, when she could get it to her mouth. Chopsticks weren't her best eating utensil but she refused to ask for a fork. Mason tried to teach her but it didn't help that much.

Stein watched Miley attempt to use chopsticks. He was trying not to laugh. He noticed that the Staff Meister had on major flaw that he hadn't noticed before, she was so stubborn. He wondered how he missed that. He watched her drop the same meat four times, now he was starting feel really sorry for her. He was thinking about to ask for a fork. When he watched Mason pick up the same piece of meat and put in her face, she happily accept the bite. She tired picking up another and was able to get it to her mouth this time.

Later that evening Miley and the other girls where packing. She was double checking that she had everything. The most important was the picture of her parents. She didn't want to leave that behind.

"This week went by really fast." Tsubaki smiled. "It was really fun though!"

"Yeah, really nice of Mason's parents to invite us along. I mean they paid for everything." Liz said while folding Patty's clothes.

"Yea, it was fun! It was really funny when Kid freaked out at dinner." Patty chimed in.

"You're quiet Miley, something on your mind?" Maka asked.

"No, I'm fine, I was just thinking."

"What about?" Tsubaki asked. "You can tell us."

"You guys will think its strange."

"Oh please, we've seen a lot of strange things things Miley. I mean look who are partners are; an OCD rich kid, a loud mouth, and an egoistical jerk face. I think we can handle it."

"Well this is the first time, I feel like, I'm..."She wanted to say home, but it didn't seem right.

"Come on, you can tell us." Patty said sounding almost serious. There was a knock on the door.

"All clear," Maka called. Stein slid open the door.

"Ten minutes till lights out." He said simply.

"Got it," came the chorused reply.

The next day went well, They where all ready to go. Stein now very worried if the little things had gone off with out a hitch. What was going happen? They all arrived at Death City and everyone went home.

Stein had never so thankful to see his home, but when they opened the door the inside, there was only one word to describe it: ransacked. The couch that usually sat against the wall was upside down and it's cushions where ripped open and laying where the potted plant used to be. The plant was not missing it's pot was next to Stein's desk. His papers where all over the floor and the picture of Marie was on the floor with the glass cracked.

Stein quickly hurried over and pulled on the third drawer down. He breathed a sigh relief to discover it was still locked. Marie came over as he opened it. He sighed again when saw the paper work still inside. "What's in there that you're so worried about?"

"It's the research that I've been working on. It's all about Miley, I mean everything about Miley is in there. All I've learned about the last two years. I just want the next Staff Meister to know what they are doing."

"Do you think that was what they where looking for?"

"No one knows I have it, not even Lord Death. I didn't dare to even to mutter about it while in the academy walls."

"I can see why, I'm glad they didn't find it. But what were they looking for?" Marie asked.

Stein lit his cigarette. "I'm not sure."

Alright wow, that was longer than I thought it would be! Okay what will happen next? Keep reading to find out. Shout outs!

Khfmasedgmlover: your poor eye must be ready to pop out of its socket by now. LOL Love ya!


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own soul eater.

Life as a Staff Meister

Chapter 23

Stein is gone:

Miley smokes out the mole?

"Alright class today we are going to dissect this wonderful specimen." It was a large brightly colored bird and it looked very nervous. Miley was biting down on her lip, she was trying not to laugh. She knew what the bird was. It was the last of a rare form of dodo. Maka had told her the story of the first time he had tried to dissect it.

There was a knock on the door. Stein seemed to have a whispered conversation then headed into the hallway. Miley got up out of her chair and checked the hallway, empty. She hurried over the cage. She reached her hand out for the latch. She felt her classmates staring at her. Mason jumped realizing what his meister was up to. "Miley, if Stein catches you, he'll kill you!"

"Call it teen rebellion, but I'm not letting him cut this poor thing open like Christmas dinner." She coaxed the bird out of the cage. She didn't think she could handle her Professor cut someone alive open. Miley couldn't believe her luck she didn't run into anyone. She made it out to the grounds and it took off running. She hurried up the large steps. She turned around, she that the bird would most likely would be found but it would able taste freedom. She returned to the classroom.

Stein wasn't there, he didn't come back either. Miley had a bad feeling, but she ignored it. Maybe something just happened in his personal life, it was any of her business. She was kinda glad that he wouldn't find out that his specimen was gone for another day.

The next day Stein didn't show up either... Miley was not very worried. If he had to go somewhere there would be a substitute in his class, but they said there for the time just waiting for someone to come in. Miley started asking around school. No one had seen the strange Professor since yesterday morning. Her class seemed to the last one he taught before he went MIA. She wondered what was going on. She knew there was one person who may know. She deiced after the third day it was time to go visit Miss Marie.

She went right after school. She was looking up at the laboratory, she been here a few times, but some reasons it felt strange coming, not really know if the teachers where home or not. She stood there for a few seconds. If he answered the door she was going to feel really dumb, but just couldn't shake this bad feeling. She rang the bell and Miss Marie opened the door.

The teacher didn't look like her cheery self. Her eyes where a little red, it looked like she had been crying. "Oh, hello Miley. What can I do for you?" She said while letting the young girl in.

"I was just wondering, oh my god, what happened." Miley had just seen the damage done to the house. She hope Marie and Stein hadn't gone at in someway.

"Someone broke in while we were in Japan. We think they wanted Fraken's research."

"Where is Professor Stein?" Miley asked she hoped she wasn't being to nosy.

"Oh, he had a break though on one of his projects last night, he could be in there for weeks." Marie said with a smile.

"Oh, okay," Miley looked around the room. "So, do you want some help to clean up."

"No, I'll be alright, you should get home, it is still a school night." Marie said.

"Oh right, I forgot." She got up and closed the front door behind her. She heard Miss Marie, burst into tears again. Miley knew something was she didn't know what. The next day she would get a the shock of her life.

She arrived to class late, she couldn't sleep last night. She entered rubbing her eyes. She found Spirit standing in the found of the class room. "Nice of you to join us, Miss Summers, please take your seat." Miley did, she had a really bad feeling. She felt Mason grab a hold of her hand. "Alright, all of Professor Stein's are suspended till further notice. This class will be split up into other homerooms for a while. Now Miley knew something was wrong.

A girl from the back row raised her hand. "Why, Mr. Death Scythe?"

"Professor Stein had a breakthrough with some of he research and needs some time work on it. The same thing Miss Marie had told her. They would using the same story. Stein wouldn't just leave in the middle of a class for a breakthrough, he couldn't have known he had one. They were trying to keep the panic rate down. She knew Marie wouldn't be that upset about a breakthrough. Her brain was trying to connect all the dots. All of a sudden her brain knew, the reason why they gave this story. They didn't really know where Stein was.

Miley decided that she couldn't handle that. She felt her brain slow down. She didn't feel herself fall to the floor. She felt someone taking her blood pressure. Stein took her vials more than what was needed. She tried to pull the arm away it was held it a gentle yet strong grip. "Professor, I'll be fine, can't you just take them when I wake up." She muttered. She flinched when she her Nygus' voice reach her ears. Stein wasn't there...

"I'm going to hold you over night, just in case, Miss Summers." The older weapon said. It was strange for people to be so formal with her. Stein always called by her first name. She lied down but unable to actually sleep, her brain was buzzing again. She heard someone enter the room.

"You can't really think Fraken is the Mole, Spirit." It was Marie's voice. "I mean, he done nothing but take care of her. He loves her."

"Marie, you know how this looks."

"It's just like last time, he's easy to frame." Marie looked behind her. "Oh no, Miley." Miley didn't dare to move. She kept her eyes closed and her breathing steady. She wanted to have them think she was sleeping. She knew it might work on them. "Oh good she's asleep. I don't think he would go willingly. Unless Miley was involved. The last time he was seen by anyone was during morning homeroom. If he was working with the witches he would have just taken Miley with him. She would have gone without any questions. "

"I like said, it how it looks right now, there no signs of a struggle. He knows know the most about Miley. We need to find him Marie. If he's not working with him, they have him, they get things out of him."

Miley waited for them to leave. After they did she screamed into her pillow. This was all her fault. She fell sleep crying, now there was no one. She was going to find out who the real mole was and get them to tell her where they where holding Stein. The next day she went back to classes. Her class was standing the hall not sure what to do. They hadn't be told where to go yet.

Miley had a feeling that the mole had to be in her class and there was one very easy way to draw them out. "Hey, Mason on the way home we should pick up some popcorn." Her partner gave a very confused look. "There's going to be a thunderstorm, popcorn would be good while we watch it." Mason had now made the connection of what she was doing. Miley hadn't told anyone outside the group she was scared of thunderstorms, it was only discussed once with Stein then dropped. All Miley had to do was wait three seconds.

"Wait Miley, I thought you where afraid of thunderstorms?" The girl behind her asked. She knew that voice, it was the person who kept Stein updated on the bullying. Miley couldn't believe it was her.

"I am, but how do you know that? I don't remember ever telling you." Miley said. She felt her whole body shaking. "Where did you learn that."

"I over heard you and Professor Stein talking about. You where just outside the classroom." The girl said.

"Alright, whats your point teacher's pet. So she overheard big deal."

"Why would she want to listen to what me and Professor Stein talking about. Why even remember it. That was at the beginning of the school year. Admit it, you've been feeding information to the witches haven't you?"

"I umm... well..." The girl stuttered. Miley tackled her to the floor not really caring. "Alright, I did."

"Now, tell me why,"

"I don't know, they paid me."

"No, I don't care, why did they take Professor Stein? What is the point of that?"

"They want to bargain with him."

"Bargain for what? What could he have that they want?"

"Now, he's what they are trading, they want to exchange you for him."

Miley shook the girl violently. "Why didn't they just take me? I mean you get me alone and I'm defenseless. I can't fight without Mason, you know that, why didn't you tell the witches that."

"I did." That pushed Miley over the edge. She punched the girl in the face. She was so angry and scared. She felt someone grab hold of her wrist.

"Alright, Miley that's enough." Marie voice sounded horse. "He wouldn't want you to do that. Miley went limp, the girl was cornered by her fellow classmates. She just sat there and cried, this was all her fault, all she could do was cry. She felt some one wrap their arms around here. "Alright, it's all over, I really don't think this is needed just yet." Miley did nothing but cry. "Shh... there there."

Alright, the plot thickens and Marie takes over the parent role while Stein is MIA. This is going to get interesting. Is Stein alive? Will the witches get what they want. You should find in chapter 24 but don't quote me I could be wrong. Time for shout outs!

Maiax-Spirit-Hikaru 


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own soul eater... Sry that the last chapter SUCKED. I really hated it, so I tired to make it up to you guys.

Life as a Staff Meister

Chapter 24:

Miley needs answers:

Why Miley's Parents died?

Miley was sitting on the floor of the Death room. She didn't feel anything. Marie had calmed her down and she had gone numb. The god of death listened to Marie's explanation. He looked down on the young Meister. "Meister Miley, are you alright?" He inquired. Miley didn't answer, she couldn't even hear him. "So there was a mole. I can't believe that the witches went after Stein. I know they want to lead Miley into a trap, but doesn't this seem to obvious?"

"Maybe if we asked the mole." Marie asked. She bend down to rub Miley's shoulder. "Miley, do you want to ask?" That caught her attention. Miley came back to life. "I'll take that as a yes, then."

"If it is okay..." Miley said. "Also, please don't hurt her..." The death god titled his head trying to figure out who Miley was speaking of. "I think she was scared. I think they made her." Now both adults understood. Marie understood why Stein was so proud of this girl, even if he didn't say it out loud.

Stein stared at the wall. He was very bored. He couldn't believe that he was caught so easily, then again, they threatened the students. He took a puff of his cigarette. He wondered if anyone had noticed yet. He knew Marie had, but what about the kids. He shook his head, if they had they would be here by now. He hoped Miley hadn't gotten herself worked up. He didn't kid himself, if she knew, she was upset.

Miley was leaning against the door. She wasn't really sure, if she wanted to hear what this girl had to say or not. She didn't want her hurt or killed, but still not sure if she wanted to speak with her. She knocked on the door with her knuckle. "Hey, I want to talk to you."

"Why," came the voice from the other side of the door. "I mean, I'm a mole. You seemed ready to kill me in the hall."

"Yeah, I was, but I was being a stupid child throwing a _tantrum. _I should have known better my father taught me better that. I'm not going to apologize for it but, if they hurt you, I understand why you did it." Miley noticed something slid under the door. She opened it she read it quickly and went to find Mason.

Stein was really annoyed now. He checked his watch. He'd been here for almost two days. The witches hadn't even talk to him yet. He wondered what they wanted from him. They had someone giving them information. He heard the slide and the door open. He pretended not to care. He knew who they where but the silhouette. He had really sudden urge to dissect something.

"Hey there cutie. Let's chat."

"What is there to chat about?" He asked in a bored voice. He really didn't care what she had to say.

"Do you think the Grim Reaper would trade you, for the Staff Meister?" Stein felt a chill down his spine. Lord Death may not but Miley may do it herself.

"No way in hell. The Staff Meister is a child, he'll keep in the academy to make sure you don't your paws on her." He lit his cigarette and took a puff. It didn't help much.

"Tell me, where the Staff Meister is." Her voice changed. He wasn't frighted. She was nothing compared to Medusa. "Don't make the same mistake as her parents." This had gotten Stein attention and pushed him over the edge. He caught her by the thought and pined against the wall.

"What did you want from them? What could the have possibly known that you needed to kill them over it!"

"So my information is correct. You are protective of that little girl."

"Tell me right now, or I'll snap your neck." He was serious. His cigarette lay on the ground forgotten.

"Fine, you don't have to get violent, they wouldn't tell us where the girl was. We didn't want them we wanted their daughter." She said.

"You already knew?" Stein was starting to lose control. He thought of Marie, he really needed to clam down. He let the Fox witch go. She rubbed her neck.

"Of course we can sense when one is born. But we couldn't find her. We needed someone to tell us where she was so we could end her. Well I don't have anymore questions for you. Have a good night cutie." The left the cell quickly. Stein picked up his fallen cigarette. He couldn't waste any, he only had half a pack left.

Back at Miley and Mason's apartment, Miley was getting ready to leave. Mason was trying to talk her out of it. "We, can't just go! We should tell someone at least. Like Miss Marie, she'd come with us. Miles this isn't a good idea at all." Miley turned to look at him.

"I know it's not but time is running out. I don't want him to end up like my parents. I have to prove this to myself, this is my problem I have to fix it."

"No, Miley I get that. I know that, but aren't you just doing what Stein did last year? If we go alone there's a bigger chance of us dying."

Miley turned away from him. "I don't want to have to bring others into this if we don't have to Mason, I wouldn't even be bring you if I didn't have to." Mason gave Miley a sharp smack on the back of the head.

"Now you are just being stupid." He watched Miley rub the stop he had attacked. He grab a hold of her hand then kissed the spot he had assaulted. "Sorry, but I needed to remind you I'm your partner, we're in this together." She looked at him and smiled. "Just one other thing, you know he's going to kill us right?" Miley's smile only got bigger, showing she had already thought of that.

"Actually, he'll just kill me." Was the only thing she said before opening the door.

Alrightly it's a short one. I wanted to make this much better that the last chapter. Let me know what you think.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own soul eater...

Life as a Staff Meister

Chapter 25

Miley is Missing:

The resonance rate is too high?

Marie was taking role, she had just finished her usual class and now was getting the the few extras she had from Steins. She called them in teams and discovered that Miley and Mason never answered. It took one quick glance around the room to tell they weren't there. She felt fear rise in her chest.

Miley and Mason where resting.. They had traveled all though the night, Miley wanted to put as much space between them and Death City as possible. Now Miley was tried, and she didn't ever remember being this tired before. She rubbed her aching eyes. "I think we can stop here for awhile"

"You alright Miles?" Her weapon asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I just need to rest a little. But I'll be fine." She knew that they had three days before the witches would even contact Lord Death. She pulled out the note that the mole, Clarissa, had given her. She knew her and Mason would be missed right away. She rubbed her eyes again. She was really tired, she would lie down for a short nap then they could head off again. Three days was plenty of time.

Stein took a puff of his cigarette. It had been awhile since he had his meeting with Katsune. He was amused, he hadn't really done anything to her. The little that he did, he left quite an impression on her. He wondered what the witch was doing now. When was she going to contact Lord Death? He shook his head, it was quiet here and he needed sometime to think.

His mind switched on who the mole might be and how they knew of his and Miley's relationship. He tried to think of when he treated Miley more like a child and less like a student. He didn't treat her differently in class. If she was late, or interrupted class, he sent her out in the like anyone else. He never really gave her special treatment, expect that time, when... something clicked. It was the day after Miley was nearly strangled. There was an extra person that shouldn't have been there.

He never thought that she would be the one, she helped Miley. He heard the lock slide open.

Katsune walked in, she looked rather pleased with something. "Seems like your Staff Meister isn't very smart." She laughed. "She's been spotted headed this way. Looks like I won't have to make a deal with the reaper."

"You touch her and I'll kill you," Stein snapped. The witch quickly closed the door again.

"Too bad, you really can't stop me," She said though the small bared window. "And either can she."

Stein leaned back against the wall. There was something off about the witch's statement. He played the conversation over in his mind. He realized that she made it sound like had come alone. He knew Miley wasn't that stupid, he sighed, then again knowing Miley she could be. "You better have not come alone," he muttered darkly.

Miley and Mason were surrounded. "I told you this was a bad idea." He whispered to his Meister. "There has to be at least a dozen of them."

"Please we can take them, these are just underlings. They aren't witches." Mason nodded and turned into his weapon form. "Also look at it this way, we'll be up to 89 souls."

Classes at the DWMA had been called off early, the teachers where looking for the missing Staff Meister, they were no where to be found. They checked all over the city, but still no sigh of Miley or Mason. Marie had already knew that they wouldn't be found. She known what happened as soon as they didn't arrive to school. They had gone after Stein and they were long gone after him. She knew that her partner would take care of them.

Miley felt her knees give out. Mason shook his head. "You are hopeless Miley." He said laying her down on the ground. "Well we are at least we're up to 89."

Stein lit his last cigarette. He took a small puff then put it out. He would have to make it last. He stood up. He was a scientist, highly intelligent, and could solve any problem given the time. The biggest issue was that he didn't have time. So he deiced that today brawn over brain would just have to do. He slammed hard into the solid oak door, it didn't do a thing. He didn't care, he'd do it again.

Mason finally brought Miley around and they started off again. The soon found a path with a sign telling them which way to go. '_Well do we keep going down into the obvious trap?'_

_ 'Well it would be rude to keep them waiting.'_ Was Mason's reply. Miley tightened her grip.

_'Alright lets go!' _

Stein slammed the door again, he heard a crack. He felt a large smile spread across his face. It was almost there.

Miley entered a large stone room, it was dark dim, and smelled of mold. She could see the similarities between Katsune's hideout and Medusa's. The only real major difference was the hundreds of burrows where tiny fox faces where staring at her. Miley felt fear rise a little in her chest.

Stein was about to ram the door again, when it opened. He step out into the light of the hall. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust when they did, Free the wolf-man was standing there. Stein felt very strange being freed by the old enemy. It was true the wolf-man had a liking for Miley, but Stein never thought he would portray someone for her. Clearly he was wrong. "You can't let Katsune kill her."

"I thought you didn't like our rules."

"I don't but taking that wonderful face from this world would be a crime." Stein had a feeling this was going to come back and bite him. He pushed it put of his mind for now and focused on trying to find Miley.

Miley jumped out of the way of one foxed and blocked another with her staff. Her two years at the academy we're really paying off. She knew one thing better than anything else: don't get bitten. She had to dive out of the way of another. She noticed something. She knew that doing the same thing twice was stupid, but if she had the chance is was going to take it. "Alright, Mason we've got one shot."

Stein hurried into the room. He found Miley dodging fox familiars, dozens of them. He watched her bob in weave. He was really impressed. She seemed to have gotten much better over the year. She changed her stance. Stein had seen her stand like that once before. 'She wouldn't dare...' He thought, but that was the problem Miley would.

"Let's go Soul Resonance!" Miley felt the energy then she felt the pain. It felt like something was being ripped apart. '_It hurts'_

What Miley didn't know was that something was being ripped, it was her soul. Stein watched filled with terror, right now there was nothing that he could do but watch. He was just hoping that she would be able to survive. It she got out of this alive, he was going to kill her.

Miley took a deep breath, she just need to push though it. She knew she could end this now. She missed, only grazing the witch. If it had been any closer it would have been the end of her. It had done some good it had scared her off.

"You win, this time Staff Meister, you won't be so lucky next time."

Stein watched Miley fall to the floor. She fell so fast he nor Mason had time to react. She slammed into the floor and Mason rolled out of her hands still in weapon form. Stein was still shaken at watching a Miley's soul. He knew what the attack had failed, Miley's body had called it off sensing the danger her brain couldn't. He hurried over to check on Mason, who was holding his arm. Just by looking at him, Stein could see if the_ r_esonance rate had gotten any higher he would have to carry both of them home not just Miley.

"Don't worry about me, check on Miley." He panted.

"Miley is out cold and not going any where, now let me see your arm." The Professor scolded, he had enough of fighting with Miley. He began pressing softly on the arm testing it.

"Ow.. Professor." Mason said pulling it out of Stein's lose grip.

"Well there is good news it looks like your mussels are a bit strained but nothing worst than that. A hot pack and some rest and it will be just fine. How your arm got injured is the more serious matter." He looked over at Miley. She looked so pale and fragile, all his anger at her was gone. How could he stay mad, when she had risked so much just to save him.

"What do you mean?" The young man asked.

"I think you and Miley's resonance got to high for you two to handle. Your bodies starting taking the damage to keep Miley's soul in one piece. If it gotten any higher, I would have most likely carrying you both home." He pulled out the bud of his last cigarette there where a few puffs left. He lit took a puff and put it out again, it was going to be a long way home.

"So Miles is going to be okay."

"If my theory is correct, then she'll be just fine. We'll just have to wait till she wakes up."

"How long could that be?"

"Hours, days, week at the most. We should head back to Death City, I'm guessing you didn't tell anyone that you were leaving."

"No, but I tired to get Miley to but she wouldn't listen. She thought about not taking me with her." He said. "Idiot."

"Agreed, but I guess she's our idiot and we've got to take what we are given, lets get her home."

Yay I like the way that ended, hey it wasn't a cliff hanger! I'm so proud of myself. Alright tell me what you think!


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own soul eater...

Life as a Staff Meister

Chapter 26

Miley's Narrow Escape:

What will be the mole's fate?

Stein and Mason didn't stop till they had Death City in their sights. Miley had made any signs of waking up. Stein had expected that. He also very thankful that she hadn't, she wouldn't have been able to handle the pain.

"Do you want me to take her the rest of the way?" Mason asked still rubbing his arm.

"Two things, your arm is still hurts and I'm not that old." Stein said.

"I didn't mean you were, but she is all dead weight." The young weapon said. Stein understood, Mason was just doing what he always seemed to do. Go out of his way to protect his partner. It didn't matter if he was injured or not as long as she was taken care of.

"All what one hundred pounds of her." Was Stein sarcastic reply.

"One hundred and five..." Came the groan from next to his ear.

"So you are alive, how do you feel?" Right after that, a whimper left Miley's lips. It was clear to Stein he had been to right. Miley wasn't dealing with the pain very well. He would imagine that it would hurt. Miley wasn't just recovering from physical damage he knew that Miley's soul had taken a large blow. He felt her body start to shake.

"It hurts!" He hadn't expected her voice to rise three octaves. He quickly laid her down thinking that it might be the way she was positioned. He knew that she was going to be in pain when she awoke, but he didn't think that she would wake up before they reached the city. Miley was writhing laying her down flat had done nothing. "It hurts," she sobbed, "If feels like my whole body is on fire!" She was curling up into a ball.

Stein took a deep breath, he needed to stay calm. He also needed to remind himself that this wasn't the time to be a scientist. He was thinking about what he could do for Miley's pain. There was really only one option but was trying to decide if it was ethical, before he had time to decide. He noticed that Miley hadn't been making any noise for a while he looked over to see Mason, he could tell what the boy had done right away. He had pinched Miley pressure point till she passed out, which what was he was thinking.

"Was that really ethical?" The crazy professor asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Do we have time to be ethical?" He grunted while he tried to lift Miley with arm. Stein would never understand these two kids. They seem to always be placed second in their minds, everyone else was more important. He gave the boy the smack on the back of the head he usually reserved for Miley.

"Let me carry her, you'll just hurt yourself." Mason gave up defeated. "Plus it's not like you can't trust me with her."

They finally arrived at the academy. Stein had never been so thankful to see the school before in his life. He heard Miley groan in pain. They quickly entered, and got Miley lying down. Stein quickly dug though the medications looking for the one he needed. He found it and filled a needle. "What is that?" Mason asked.

"Just a sedative, I don't want Miley to wake up just yet." He knew it would be a repeat of what had happened before. "Also," He handed Mason a pill. "Don't worry it's just a pain killer." Reading the look on the weapons face correctly. "Now sit down, I'll be back in ten minutes."

"But," Mason stammered.

"Sit down, I don't think, I would be able to do anything else till a get a cigarette. I'll be right outside the door if anything happens." He closed the door and felt someone wrap their arms around his middle. He felt some of the stress he was feeling ebb away. "Mar..." He was cut off but her lips pressing his.

"Fraken goodness you're alright." She muttered as she put her face in his chest. "Are the kids alright?"

"They'll be fine. Miley will be down for a couple of days but nothing serious." He wasn't ready to tell anyone what happened with Miley soul till he talked to her about and he **would** be talking to her about it. He felt something slide into his pocket. Marie hurried inside to see the kids for herself. He smiled at the pack of cigarettes as he opened them.

By the end of the first day Stein wanted to lock the door. He couldn't turn around with someone being around Miley. He was just glad that Miley hadn't woken up. A two days later Miley woke up. He came aware from a high pitch whimper. Stein wheeled over to check on her. "Where does it hurt the most?"

"My chest and my legs..." Her face was twisted with pain. He was glad to see her soul back to normal, or as normal as it was for Miley.

"Is it all over or just in one area?" He asked while pulling the needle from a vial.

"All over..." her voice faded away. "What's that for?"

"It's just a pain killer. Don't worry you'll be fine by Friday." Miley tired to sit up but he held her down.

"What's today?"

"Wednesday, don't worry you'll be fine."

By Thursday Miley's pain was mostly gone. She was able to stay awake and sit up. Mason was attempting to feed her a small bowl of soup. She kept hitting the spoon away and trying to take the bowl. "Come on Miley, you have to eat something."

"I will but let me feed myself."

"I don't want you to push yourself." Miley rolled her eyes at her weapon.

"Please because lifting a spoon and holding a bowl isn't going to knock me out."

Stein decided to cut Miley off at the pass. He had heard the whole conversation thought the sightly open door. "Stop your whining and eat." Miley jumped then flinched. "See that's why you don't argue." Miley glared at him while taking the bite Mason offered. "See that wasn't so hard." Mason finished feeding her and left the room. Stein was keeping busy around the office. "How are you feeling."

"I'm feeling better mostly." She said. "It's just my legs now."

"Told you, can you move them for me."

She tired but flinched. "Ow..."

"Alright, don't over do it."

"So, I should be able to get out of bed tomorrow?" 

"You should, but I still don't want you going to classes. You should get home and rest over the weekend before you do that."

Miley suddenly changed the subject. "What about the mole?

"Let the adults handle that."

"But,"

"Miley worrying won't help you getting back on your feet."

"They won't kill her, will they?"

He came down and sat on the bed. "Again, let the adults handle it." He patted her shoulder.

Miley sighed and sat down. She was glad to be home. She took a cup of tea from Mason. "Geez, I don't think Stein had his strew in the right position yesterday." She said after taking a sip.

"He was scared, you really worried him you know."

"Please if I had scared him, that badly, he would have dissected me to make sure I didn't do it again." She said while putting the tea cup down.

Stein was standing in front of Lord Death's Mirror. He went to bring Miley's argument to the death god's attention. His mind wondered back to the argument he had with her yesterday. He sighed, why couldn't that girl just think for herself for once.

_"Miley what the hell are you doing?" The young meister was standing, when she shouldn't have been. Her legs where shaking and there was a look of pain on her face. Stein stared at the young girl __wondering what in the world she was doing. "Sit down before you fall down." _

_ "Not unless you help her." He watched her legs start to shake even more._

_ "Miley, please, if you don't sit down I'll remind you that I'm a teacher." He was trying to reason with her, even though he knew it was pointless._

_ "Tell me you'll just hear me out." She demanded. _

_ "I will, but you have to sit down. Now, before you fall down!" He pushed her back down on the bed. _

Stein was trying to think on how to word what he need to say. They stood there in silence till the Lord of Death spoke. "What's the matter Stein?" He was leading to one side.

"Miley wants to plea fir the mole's life." He knew that wouldn't sound right.

"Did she really think I was going to execute a child?"

"Miley doesn't know what to ting. She just wanted to make sure she was heard. She would have come herself but I wouldn't let her. She still needs to take it easy."

"I understand Stein, and I've spoken with her. I have decided that will be no punishment from me. I have handed the rights over to you and Miley."

"What?"

"As I have said, I have already spoken to the girl. The witches would hurt her if there was no information and she was more worried about her partner then herself. I've seen some of the scars Stein they are not pretty." Stein really hated witches and who the really would do anything to get what they wanted. Stein was wondering why she just didn't tell him. He would have helped if he could. He decided that he would have to talk to this girl himself, she already had Miley's forgiveness.

He arrived at her cell and opened it. Staring back at him when he entered was Clarissa Strife. He knew this girl very well, like Miley she had been in his homeroom for the last two years. She was tall and slender, she had brown eyes that where red and puffy. Her hair was dark brown it sometime was mistake for black. Stein a had also held her after school due to bad grades. She had kept him filled in what her classmates where doing to Miley. He sat down next to her, he could handle anything now a days thanks to Miley. "Tell me everything,"

"You aren't going to kill me?" She asked, she sound so scared, Lord Death was right she was a child.

"You know you are a child right? Do you really think Lord Death would execute you?"

"There must be some sort of punishment. I gave information to the witches! I got you kidnapped and Miley nearly killed."

"You sound like Miley." Stein said with a chuckle. The girl just stared at him. "Last year, when she fraught Medusa, she thought she was going to be expelled or something. Lord Death believes in second chances. Also you have the best defense, the Staff Meister is on your side."

"So what now?"

"Let me worry about that." He knew it would be several days before she would be released, but it would happen.

"Could I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I thought Miley was an orphan." Stein wasn't really sure if he should answer.

"She is, why?"

"She mentioned her father."

"Did she, in what way?" Stein had to admit he was interested.

"She said her father had taught her better not to..." The girl faulted for a second. "throw a tantrum."

"She's right, he did." He told her. He left thinking wondering when Miley had thrown a fit he hadn't heard anything. He locked the door to find Spirit looking at him. "Can I help you Spirit?"

"Just checking up on you." The weapon shrugged.

"I'm fine, the witches didn't lay a hand on me. I was a barging chip, not the actual target."

"So what now, Stein?" This former partner asked.

"I don't know we get back to our daily lives?"

"I mean about Miley? She's getting more and more reckless. Should something be done?"

Stein kept an eye on Miley the following school week, to make sure she really was alright. He started thinking about what Spirit had said, and he discovered that the Death Scythe was right. Next time Miley got into trouble she wouldn't be getting off with him.

Alright that was chapter 26 peoples, what will happen next, well you'll just have to wait till the next chapter! Tell me what you think!


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own soul eater

Chapter 27

A party is busted:

Miley takes the blame?

Miley and Maka were having tea. They both chatted about school and their partners. Maka hopped up with a smile on her face. She placed her cup on the table. "Hey Miley, would you mind if I borrowed some of you clothes?" She asked.

"No problem, pick what ever you like." The younger girl said. "I don't really care."

"Thanks Miley, you're the best." Maka said as she headed into Miley's room. Miley was glad she could get more used out of the clothes that Mason's mother that bought for her.

Later that night Stein was typing away on his computer, he heard the door bell ring. He walked over and found Spirit with a wide grin on his face. Stein wondered what had put him in such a good mood.

"Want to go crash a part?"

"What kind of party?" Stein asked his former partner. He maybe insane, but Spirit had taught him to ask before going any where with him. He lit a cigarette and then adjusted the screw it was a little off.

"A student one. The rumors are all over town."

"Sounds like fun. Scaring the hell out of students, I haven't done that in a long time." He realized he was actually going out to have fun. Lord Death was right, having Marie around was helping, if she hadn't move in with him, he wouldn't have even answered the door.

The party was held in an out of the way complex. Stein and Spirit where standing on the roof of the building just across the road. "Seems rather stupid, holding a party on a school night. They couldn't wait one more day?" Stein looked over at the lights, he watched the multicolor dots moving around. He found it very strange. The movement of the heads changed. "Looks like they're scrambling. Better go before they all get away, be unfair to punish the whole school for what an eighth of it did." Stein said while jumping down.

Spirit laughed at his friend remake. "Since when have you cared about being fair?" He followed behind.

When they arrived the party was in full chaos. Stein guessed they had meisters looking out of teachers souls. Stein and Spirit had made into one the apartments and he noticed something out of the corner of his glasses. He didn't get a full glace but he knew the outfit right away. He couldn't believe that she would be here. Well she was going to regret it.

Miley was very tired. She rubbed her eye, she really was ready for bed. "Just one more page." She told herself. She began to nod off. She heard a loud knock on the door. She pushed back from her desk and looked down. She was wearing pajamas but she really didn't care at the moment.

She heard the knock come again and she quickly answered. She found a very annoyed looking Stein. She wondered what had happened, she hadn't really seen him like this before. She had been trying to catch up on the homework that she had missed. She wondered if there was something that she had forgotten to do. She rubbed her eye again.

"Busy night?" Came the question. Miley tensed, she had never heard him use that tone before. "You sure changed fast."

"What are you talking about? Miley had never really been afraid of Stein. She knew he would never hurt her, but there was something in his voice that told her, she should avoid him till he calmed down.

"Don't act dumb. Miley you're a little young for that aren't you?"

"What are you talking about? Professor, I was home all night." She took a step back. She was really beginning to worry.

"Miley, I saw you at the party, your the only one in the whole school with French Cashmere." He scolded.

Suddenly it clicked for Miley, now she understood. She knew if Stein found out it was Maka who went, he would turn her in, and it would go on Maka's school record. If Stein thought it was her, he would most likely handle it himself. Miley bit down on her lip, she just hoped he wasn't going to dissect her for it. "Oh... I guess it was stupid to lie..." She kept her eyes on the ground, she didn't want to know what he would do if he discovered she really was lying.

"Yes, next time just be honest with me, lying gets you into more trouble." He lectured her for an hour, luckily he didn't ask any questions about the party. She hated lying to him, but she wanted to keep Maka out of trouble. After he has said his part he told her to go to bed, Miley felt odd, but followed the order. She realized that he done the same thing when she had argued with Marie the first time they where in France. She laid there unable to sleep due to a pain in her stomach or was it guilt?

The next day Miley avoided Stein, to her he still seemed upset about the whole thing. She hoped that he would cool off over the weekend. Nope on Monday he still seemed to be in the same bad mood with her. She stared at his back, but every time he turned around would look down at her notes. By Wednesday she what written a note to apologize for something she didn't do. It didn't help her feel any better nor had Stein changed. She wondered if she had lost his trust.

By Thursday, a full week after the party Miley began to feel like protecting Maka wasn't the best idea. She began to feel depressed and wished she had Stein to ask his advice. She wasn't used to having no one to turn to. She didn't want to bring Mason in to the situation, it was already to complicated with her, Stein, and Maka in the equation.

Miley was sitting in class thinking that she should tell Stein the truth. She knew he would still be mad that she had lied to him. What would he do to her. Miley felt something hard slam her in the back of her head. She flinched and clapped her hand over the back of her head. "Ow..." She could feel tears brimming in her eyes. This was just to much too handle right now.

Stein turned around to see what was going on. He noticed Miley cover her injured head and the book next to her foot. "Miss Summers please bring me the book."

She heard him call her by her last name. He never did that anymore. He called most of the class by their first names. She knew that she'd lost his trust and his respect for good. She felt her body shaking, if she started crying in the middle of class,she would never live it down. She felt Mason rub his foot against hers. It was his way of saying I'm here. She waited another few seconds then brought the book up to the Professor.

Stein held out his for the book. He started to inspect Miley's face. The face itself was blank but her eyes were filled to the brim with sadness. He wasn't sure if staying in the class would be the best thing. He was glad she was regretting what she done. "Do you want to see the nurse?" He was trying to giver her an excuse.

"No, Professor I'm fine." She went back to her desk without another glance at him. He began to open the book, to see if there was a name inside. There was no need, a boy three rows back and greatly far to the right shank down in his chair. Worked every time. "Mr. Prince, I'll admit one thing, you have good aim." There was laughter from the class. Stein changed his tone. "Kindly don't use it in my classroom to assault other students. I'll see you after school." Stein noticed that the tone he was using had more effect on Miley then anyone else. He wondered if it really bothered her that much.

The class ended and Miley was the first one out. She knew that Stein would never let anyone get away with bullying, it didn't matter what was going on between them. She wondered if he would ever forgive her. She headed to her next class just wanting the day to be over.

Stein lit a cigarette. He would admit that it felt very strange being so cold to Miley. He knew the jabe was unnecessary, but it was too late to take back now. He took a deep puff, he wasn't really sure how to forgive her. There a knock on the classroom that brought him from his thoughts. He was shocked to see not the student he was waiting for but Maka. She looked rather nervous.

"What's the matter?" Stein wasn't used to her coming to him for advice, she would talk to Marie now more then him. He was always had his hands full with Miley. He was glad to see her, he knew it was something big if Maka was coming to see him though.

"Miley, didn't go to that Party!" She rushed to say before she lost her nerve. "I borrowed some of her clothes for it, you saw me not her." Stein sat there for a moment in shock.

Now every thing in the last week made more since. He had thought Miley was avoiding him because she felt guilty about going to the party. No, she was avoiding questions about the party, one that she had never been too. He knew Miley couldn't lie, nor did she usually. He had just jumped to consultations with out getting her side of the story. He sighed, he would let Marie handle Maka, she was her homeroom teacher, he would talk to her about when he got home.

Miley was on her way home, she had told Mason that she had an errant to run. She didn't know what to think. She was depressed and unsure what to do. She knew if she told the truth, he would still be upset because she lied to him. He may never speak to her again. She didn't want that to happen. While she was lost in her thoughts someone smacked her in the back of the head. "Ow..." She turned to see Stein. She bit down on her lip what had she done this time.

"That's for lying to me." He expression softened at the look on her face. "I hit you where the book hit you didn't I. Let me see." He said gently. Miley felt him move her hand away. She felt him kiss the spot. "I know it really doesn't make it better."

"Yes it does." Miley sobbed. "I'm sorry, but how did you..."

"Maka confessed to going." Stein found Miley in his chest. He smiled down at the crying girl wondered what else could possibly be happen this year. "Miley, you have a get out of jail free card, don't waste it."

Well that was a super fluffy ending. So okay what will happen next? Who knows? Alright, see you all next time.


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own soul eater...

Life as a Staff Meister

Chapter 28

Just a normal week:

That can happen?

Miley was sitting in class, Stein was writing something one the broad. Miley felt something fly passed her. She just ignored it, she knew not everyone had good aim. Suddenly Miley's world went into slow motion. She watched the paper ball, it would be harmless, but it was flying right at Stein's head. Miley fraught the urge to cover her eyes, this wasn't going to end well.

Stein sensed something coming at him and he caught it just before contact. "Anyone want to admit to throwing this?" No one moved. He waited a few seconds. "Alright, if that just how it' going to be. The whole is staying after school,till I do." The whole class groaned. Miley knew it was going to be like this, she just hoped whoever threw it was ready to die.

The rest of the day passed by slowly for Miley. She entered Stein classroom, she really didn't want to sit there for an hour, but she didn't have a choice. She pulled out her homework, at least she could get something done. She hoped the person who threw it would own up soon. Miley took full advantage of being in classroom with Stein after school.

She was working on some homework and was have trouble with a question. She fiddled around in her notes and her book to make sure she didn't find what she was looking for. So she asked Stein for help, who was all to willing. He showed the page number and even explained on his own to her. She sighed, it was going to be a long week.

"Two days of this, I can't stand any more. We need to get back to training." She said bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Her weapon asked, he was rather worried about hearing the answer.

"I could just tell him I did it." She said, Mason shook his head. "I have get out of jail free card, I'll explain later, trust me it will work."

"Won't that just annoy him more? I really don't think you should do that Miles."

"I'll handle it." She said. Mason rolled his eyes to the ceiling. He doubted anyone could handle Stein. Especially Miley who was only half his size. They entered the classroom.

Miley waited a little while before she raised her hand. She became very nervous as she got Stein's attention from the frog he was dissecting. "Yes, Miley?" She felt a little better, he was using her first name again.

"I did it. I'm the one who threw the paper ball." Miley tensed and waited to see what was going to happen. Stein removed his examination gloves, and a vein started to go in his temple. He pointed at the door. The meister stared at him.

"Go, Miley." There was laughter but it died quickly. Mason heaved a heavy sigh.

She didn't bother to argue and just headed out into the hall. To her surprise that Stein followed out behind her. He looked really annoyed, Miley needed to remember to list to her partner, he seemed to know Stein better then she did. "I would have thought you have learned to stop lying to me." He had that tone again.

"My get out of jail free card..." She wasn't sure if he was going to take it or not.

"Why do you think you're just standing out in the hall." He said.

"But," Miley got no answer, Stein just walked back into the classroom. Miley sighed and stared at the ceiling, when was she going to learn? She began to bounce on the balls of her feet. She waiting for Stein to let her back into the classroom. He never did. Miley was really glad that she had that get out of jail free card. She didn't dare think what he would have really done to her. She bit her lip, her feet were starting to hurt she sat on the floor and hoped Stein didn't come out to get her.

Marie walked down the hallway, her meeting with Sid had taken longer then she thought. She hoped the Stein hadn't started on one of the projects, she knew if he had, there would no way to get him to eat.

She noticed that Miley was sitting on the floor. She knelt down to the young girl's level. "Miley what are you doing here? School ended an hour ago."

"Professor Stein is holding the whole class after school."

"Oh that's right he told me about silly me I forgot. But why are you in the hallway?"

"I tried to tell him that I was the one who threw the paper ball." She muttered. She wondered would Marie get mad?

"Well, I guess, I understand. I'll get going so you don't get into anymore trouble." She winked at Miley and walked away. A few seconds after Marie was out of sight, her classmates come out of the room with two looks on their faces, either shock or fear. She wondered if she could leave, but she didn't dare move till she was told to.

A few moments later, Stein waved Miley to come into the classroom. Miley was unsure of what was going to happen. She half didn't want to find out. He sat down on his chair at looked at her.

"So, what the hell where you thinking?" He used that tone again. It caused Miley to look down at her shoes.

"I was thinking if you had someone to blame, then I could get back to training. I had the get out jail free card..." She realized how childish this plan sounded. She really needed to listen to Mason more. She looked up to the look on Stein face.

"At least, you where thinking about yourself and not your classmates or once." Miley couldn't believe it, she was only getting of with a lecture. She turned to leave. "Oh, Miley, that get of jail, you just wasted it."

What will happen next? Who knows? Okay Shout outs

Maiax-Spirit-Hikaru 


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own soul eater …..

Life as a Staff Meister

Chapter 29

The Final Mission:

Will Miley and Mason reach 99 souls?

Miley stood in front of the Mission board. She was reading them very carefully, she wanted their last one to be a good one. "Which one do you want?" She asked her partner. Mason was doing the same thing she was.

"Not sure, I wish one would just jump out at us."

"Hey! You are blocking my way to greatness!" Came a yell from behind them, causing Miley to jump and heave a sigh.

"Black*star there is no need to yell." Tsubaki said. She looked to the younger team. "It doesn't usually take you guys this long to choose one."

"Well, it will be our ninety-ninth soul, so we're really thinking it over I guess." She muttered rather embarrassed.

"No way, you guys are really ready to get your ninety-ninth soul." Said Soul come it out of no where with Maka just behind him.

"Great job, which mission are you thinking about taking." Maka asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out now." Unbeknownst to Miley, Mason had chosen one off the wall. He held it up to her.

"Let's do this one." She quickly read it and almost laughed. "Let's finish where it all began."

"I guess, we're going to France."

"Well, after we finish class today." He laughed. He watched Miley cover her face. The feeling of dread coming off of her like a soul wavelength. "What's the matter?"

"Geez, I don't to tell Stein." She sighed.

"Tell me what?" He wondered what he missed. He knew it wasn't bullying with Maka's whole team there. He watched Miley tense then relax. She turned around to face him.

"Mason and I are going back to France." Stein wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not, he would let Miley finish explaining. "We're going after out ninety-ninth soul."

"Good for you." He said simply. He wondered how he missed the collecting the other nine. He miss counted somewhere. "I guessing you want the homework."

"If it's not to much trouble."

Miley felt strange. Stein wasn't going with them, Miley had just realized she never gone out of the country without him. Miley looked around Pairs as they walked, it almost felt like she was looking on it for the first time again. Her mind was overflowed with everything around her.

"So do we want to get this done tonight, or muck around for a little bit."

"Mason if we can get it done and go home, it would be so much better." She said with taking a bite of the parfait that they where sharing. "If take this soul we can go after Katsune, without being yelled at."

"We didn't get yelled at for taking on Medusa either. You worry too much Miles." While they where sitting they started to hear rumors about people disappearing around the same street. Miley knew she'd heard the name before and when they arrived she knew why. They arrived in a very familiar alleyway. It was the same place they had fraught together the first time. Mason gave her a wide smile.

"You said, you wanted to end it where it all began." She muttered to him.

Stein was typing away on his computer. He leaned back and lit the cigarette hanging from his mouth. He wondered how they were doing. He wasn't worried they could handle any kinshin egg thrown at them. He was more worried about what would happen after they captured the soul of a witch. The door bell rang bring him back from his thoughts. He quickly answered the door, he found Marie with her hands full. One of the bags she was carrying was about to slip from her hand. He quickly grabbed it and moved so she should get inside.

"Sorry, I couldn't reach my keys." She called from the kitchen. He came in with the bag he was carrying.

"It's fine,you brought more than usual."

"I'm surprised you're so calm." Stein was trying to figure out what she was talking about. "I mean they're by themselves."

"I'm sure they can handle it. Mason will most likely be a Death Scythe by the time they get back." Marie gabbed at him.

"Please tell me your joking."

"I'll kill her, if he is." He said taking a puff on his cigarette.

"That sounds more like, I'm surprised you're not freaking out right now."

"Who said I'm not." He said look at his partner and lighting another cigarette. She passed him another pack, that she had pick up at the store.

"Earth Shaker!" Miley jabbed Mason thought the form. The only thing that was left was the Kishin egg. "well that's tha.." She faltered and Mason caught her.

"That's for sure. Let's go home."

They arrived back in Death City and all Miley wanted to do was go to sleep. She turned on the light when the walked in. Maka, and the others jumped out. "Surprise!"

"Oh guys, I don't want to party, I want to go to sleep."

"Why not have some food, it might changed you mind." Miley found a plate her hand and agreed.


	30. Chapter 30

I do not... own soul eater...

Life as a Staff Meister

Chapter 30

Miley and Mason's return:

Stein wants to talk?

Miley knew that the next day at school was going to be strange. She never realized that how strange it was going to be. It started with Spirit meeting them at the door giving them a thumbs up. She wasn't sure how he knew, but then again she wasn't sure how the others knew either.

Miley felt everyone's eyes following her and Mason down the hallway. She was used to her classmates staring at her, but today she could tell this was different. They where waiting to hear what had happened. She ignored them and kept reading her book. The door creaked open she closed the book and watched her Professor slide across the floor. "What's the verdict you two?" He asked while getting up.

Miley held up her fingers in the shape of a V for victory. "Bag it." He smiled at them. He turned around and started writing. Before Miley knew it the class was over. Miley started picking up when she heard Stein.

"Miley, Mason would you mind if you guys stop back here after school." They both nodded. The day went by slowly for Miley, she was going to go crazy if one more teacher asked her how it went. They arrived at Stein's classroom.

"So what do you think he wants to talk about." Mason asked as they stared at the door. They weren't sure if they should go in yet or not.

"Maybe a plan to catch Katsune, I don't know." Miley reached out to grab the door handle when Stein opened it. They came inside. Stein sat down on his chair.

"Alright you two, the first thing I want to say is congratulations. Some teams don't get as far as you have this early." He said in his bored voice. Miley knew he was serious but it was just how Stein was.

"Something tells me that is the good news." Miley mutter darkly. Stein light up a cigarette.

"Yes sadly, to say. The second thing is that you are not I repeat are not to go after Katsune alone."

"But, every other team doesn't get help. We can do it on our own." Miley couldn't believe this, now Stein deiced to play favorites.

"No one doubts your skill, Miley but you shouldn't doubt a witch's either. It would be to get you out of trouble if you got into it."

"What do you mean by trouble?"

"Our resonance rate." Mason said simply. Stein puffed on his cigarette.

"Exactly, I want to figure out what caused that first."

"What are you talking about?" Miley asked looking from her teacher and her partner. She hadn't noticed anything strange about their resonance rate.

"Do you remember you last fight. You awoke to eminence pain. If I recall." Miley still looked at him confused. He sighed and took a drag of his cigarette. "You're resonance rate got to high for you soul to handle. Somehow your brain wasn't aware but your body was. It sensed that your soul was starting to tear and took the blow instead."

He could watch Miley's eyes widen, Stein would admit he never had to explain things more then once to Miley. "This is one of the reasons why I don't want you going after the witch alone. The other is that once Mason becomes a Death Scythe, the witches will declare an open season on you two." Stein watched Mason grab Miley's hand. He had a feeling they had already known this but it needed to be said. He wanted to keep Miley from running head long into a fight with out thinking, something she had been doing quite a bit lately.

"I guess that makes sense." She said, her eyes where on the floor and her hair was covering her face. Stein had a feeling that it bother her more than she wanted to say. It was really the only time she derived her eyes from his. She always tried to wear a brave face, something Stein found endearing to the young Meister but also a little frustrating. He wished she could just ask for help. It would make her life and his a great deal easier.

"Also Miley there is something I want to talk to you alone about." Miley went to open her mouth but Mason cut her off.

"I understand, I'll just be out in the hall Miles." He squeezed her hand and left the room. Stein noted that Mason used his nickname for Miley then he did her usual one. He knew why, but he wondered if Miley had a clue. He grabbed Miley a chair. This was going to take a while.

"You're going to want to sit down for this." He knew no matter how he handled this, Miley was going to be upset. He wanted her sitting down in case the news made her weak kneed which was likely. He wasn't looking forward to the breakdown but this needed to be said. "I learned something when I captured by the witches. Katsune gave a valuable piece of information."

"Really what?" She sounded truly interested. This made Stein uneasy. He knew not just to say it that wouldn't help.

"It's about you're parents." He had to take this nice and slow. He watched the smile fall from her face. He knew this was going to take a while. He knew it was coming but he still didn't want to upset her.

"Oh..." She looked away from his again. He never noticed how often her hair was in her face before. He squeezed her shoulder. He wasn't pressing her but showing her it was okay be upset. She looked back up at him. "Did you find out why they were taken?" He could tell she really wanted to know.

"Yes," He still wasn't sure if he should continue. If he didn't he would just have to do it later and it was to late to changed the subject now. She looked away again, he couldn't tell if she was trying to cry or if she already was, her damn hair again. "Miley,"

"I want to know..." She whispered.

"They refused to give up a location for something the witches wanted."

"I know that, Professor. What were the witches looking for?" She asked simply. Stein knew that telling her out right was the only way to go now.

"They were..." He made sure he had both hands on Miley before he continued. He wanted to make sure in case she fell. Her eyes where locked on his. "They were looking for you, Miley." Stein had been right to grab hold of her, she manged to fall out of the chair. He had softened the blow. Her whole body was shaking.

"So, they wanted me..." She sobbed. "I'm the reason they're dead."

"Miley," This Stein hadn't thought of. He need to cut her off at the pass. He decided that from now on, he needed Marie to help him. "Don't say that ever again. They chose that fate to protect you. They wanted to die to keep you safe. They loved you. They just wanted to keep yourself."

Miley fully lost control at his point. "I wish, I wasn't the staff meister!" She cried into his chest. "Why can't I just be normal?"

"Alright, that's enough." She looked up at him. She looked so much younger that she really was. "They wouldn't want you to act this. They wouldn't want to blame yourself." He slowly rubbed her back. "You know I'm right."

"I'm sorry. It's just hard..." She wiped her eyes.

"I know, don't worry. I'm here to help you though it. I think the best thing right now, is for you head to home." Miley sniffed but didn't say anything. Her hair had fallen in front of her face again. He tucked it behind her ear. There was a fresh tear on her face. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Miley rubbed her face, trying to fight the tears. She threw herself had Stein chest again. She said something that was muffled by his shirt. "What was that?"

"Thank you for always be there for me." After that she ran out of the room. He felt a smile pull at the corner of his mouth. "Anytime Miley," He knew that she hadn't heard him, but it didn't matter.

He arrived home in a better mood then he had thought. He entered the house to the smell of roast beef. He sat down at his computer and lit a cigarette. Marie stuck her head out of kitchen.

"Don't even think about start anything Fraken. Dinner is ready."

"Marie,"

"I know, our little girl is growing up, and you don't know how to deal with it." Stein felt his face grow warm when she said _our_. He was unsure what to say. Marie put her arms around his shoulders. "Fraken the food is getting cold."

"Right, I'm sorry." He got up and put his cigarette out.

They next day Stein was walking down the hall. He noticed the kids talking. Miley was deep in conversation with Kid. Maka quickly joined in. He watched Miley laugh, and Liz shake her from side to side. He wondered what was so funny, but Marie was right she was their little girl.

Yay chapter 30! Alright I think coming closer to the end. I think... Alright tell me what you think!


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own soul eater...

Chapter 31

After school training:

Miley pushes it to far?

Miley had her hand resting under her chin. She stares at her teachers back wondering if she could get his attention but without disrupting the class. She didn't want to spend another day in the hall. He was writing something on the blackboard and telling them a quick summary of what they where going to cover. She waited till after he was finished talking before raising her hand.

"Yes, Miley?" Stein asked, while pulling his chair towards him.

"Could I ask you something after school?" She asked. Stein stared at here. He was the one usually the one who asked them of stay after. He didn't reply he just nodded. He turned back to the board and started the lesson. It passed quickly and Miley headed to her next class.

Miley was sitting in the library, she needed sometime to be alone. She wasn't hungry so there was no point of going to lunch. She had a book open in front of her to make it look like she was reading but she wasn't even sure what the title was. It was just for show, to make people leave her alone. She was wrong.

"Geez, you're just like Maka." Came Soul's voice from behind her. She tensed. "You know that reading books can't teach you everything. It can't teach you about the world." She looked at him. Her large green eyes studying him.

"I know that. I learned that last year. I wasn't trying to, usually books are my escape from the rest of the world." She said while stretching. "It was just a prop to make people think I'm reading so they will leave me alone."

Soul sat down at the with her. He agreed with Maka, Miley wasn't normal. He thought it was nice though to have a smart person who didn't always have her nose in a book. He could tell that the younger girl was having trouble with something. "What's bothering you?"

"SOUL LOOK AT ME! I'M THE BIGGEST STAR IN THE ROOM!" The shout came form above them and the both looked up. "I WILL SURPASS GOD!"

"How did he get up there?" Miley asked shocked.

"Don't know, kinda don't want to."

"What the hell is with all the commotion in here?" Miley and Soul turned to see Stein. He had his usual cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Miley just pointed up at Black*Star. Who looked ready to jump of the blaster he was standing on. Miley covered her eyes, she didn't want to see what was going to happen.

She only heard the smashing of the table, and she felt Stein wavelength throb with what felt like annoyance. Miley was unsure who to explain how that happened but she would ask him about it later.

After their last class, she and Mason headed to Stein classroom. By now they had permission just to walk in without knocking. Stein was waiting for them. He was smoking a cigarette. "Alright Miley, you wanted to talk about something."

"I was wondering if there was anyway to get some after school training, but wasn't sure if there was someone I was suppose to ask or not." She didn't want to take him away from anything he maybe working on. She knew she shouldn't train without someone keeping an eye on them. She knew if she tired that Stein would kill her.

Stein leaned against the back of the chair. He thought it was strange, he wondered why she just didn't ask him. He was always will to help them and she knew that. He wondered if something was bothering her. "It doesn't really matter who you ask, Miley. Most teachers are willing to help out. I was just waiting for you to ask. I told you I wanted to figure out the issue with you soul resonance. We'll start next week."

Miley stared at him. She wondered if he ever thought about ignoring her for once. Then she reminded herself the last time he tired that he ended up kissing her on the back of the head. Her hand move to the spot subconsciously. She wondered what they would do next week. She couldn't wait no matter what it was.

By the following week Miley was ready to start. She hurried into Stein classroom at the end of the day. She wasn't paying attention as she entered the room. She felt her shoe catch the threshold and watched the ground fly toward her. "Oh ow..." She got up rubbing her nose. Mason and Stein where laughing. "So what is the plan?"

"Well, we need to figure out how your resonance got that high." Stein said. "Did the fight with Katsune seem different then any of your others."

"The only thing I could think of is that, it seemed more likely I was going to die..." She muttered. She never really wanted to admit she was scared, she wasn't a child anymore.

"That's understandable. So other than that?" Stein asked.

"Well, you thought it was stupid to try the same thing twice, but I don't think it wouldn't effect the resonance."

They started doing several things to try and get their rate up again, but somehow, it didn't work. The only thing Miley noticed that was getting better, was that Stein did seem to trust them more. He rarely had to tell them to stop, he knew that they would stop when needed. Miley started to want to train more, but Stein said once a week was good for now. Miley deeply disagreed but knew if she picked a fight with him, they would lose the one day he had gave them. She knew he was busy, but they could just train on their own, Stein wouldn't hear of it. She found this annoying,she had gotten much better.

Miley decided that they should try a day by themselves. Mason kept tell her it was a bad idea, but again Miley hadn't quite learned to listen to her partner just yet. They where on the school training ground, students could use it anytime they wanted to.

"Miley I don't really think this a good idea. If Stein finds out, he may drop the lessons he's giving us. You need to stop over doing everything, this won't make you stronger, it will just kill you."

"Just once, I promise." I just want to see something. She focused on her frustration. She was thinking about what she had said. She had an idea. "Let's go Soul Resonance!" Miley felt it she was right, if she felt one really strong emotion it took over. She fell to the ground and Mason didn't have time to catch her. He had also felt it. He knew that she was going to be in pain. He picked her up and brought her to Stein's classroom.

Luckily Stein was grading papers and hadn't headed home yet. He quickly took in what Mason was hold and quickly put two and two together. "Let me guess, you tried to train on your own. You tried to talk her out of it and she didn't listen." Mason just nodded. "Come on, we better get her lying down, before she wakes up."

They to get lying down, and Stein made sure Miley was stable. "Mason do us all a favor, the next time she want to do something like this ignore her and walk away."

"I can't say no to her though, no matter how hard I try." Mason mutters while a blush runs across his face. Stein's attention is pulled away by a wine come from Miley. He had to admit he was impressed that she was able to talk.

"I know, you mad, I can feel it."

"What?"

"It comes off with you soul wavelength." Stein couldn't believe she could feel emotions, she really was growing up. Faster then he had thought. "It hurts!"

"I'm half temped to make you deal with it. It's your own damn fault."

"But I wwassss right... it has to do with emotions, if I feel one over any other, it gets to high."

"You did this all over a fucking theory?" He scolded. It was the first time, he had ever wished he could act like a parent. Miley was lucky that he kept to the teachers side of the line.

Oh... cliffhanger. Sry its so short. Well tell me what you think!

Shout outs!

AkatsukiAgent9 


	32. Chapter 32

I do not own soul eater...

Life as a Staff Meister

Chapter 32

Miley's endurance:

Mason becomes a Death Scythe?

Stein was standing in front of Lord Death's mirror. They where speaking about the comings and goings of students. This was strange for Stein. He was used to hearing bad news every time he entered the death room. He told them, how his classes where going. Stein wondered if this what his job was suppose to be like this.

"So Miley has started sensing emotions off of peoples wavelengths. That very advanced, for her age."

"Miley has also been training harder than most in the last couple of years. Soon reading personalities will follow. I would say about a year. She can only read a strong emotion coming off a person, but still for..." He trailed off, he wasn't sure if Miley had turned fifteen yet or not. He wondered if Lord Death did.

Stein entered his classroom and noticed something right away. His whole front row as empty. Miley and Mason where the only two in the front who sat in it. He took a deep breath, they just be running late. So he started role. Still neither of them showed up. Stein wondered if something had happened, he knew the never really missed classes. Miley had made a full recovery from her ridiculous experiment and had been in class the day before,he couldn't see a reason why they wouldn't be there.

By the end of the day, he still hadn't seen any of them. They hadn't shown up for any other classes either. He even asked Maka and her team, but they hadn't heard from the since the night before. He sighed, he didn't want to go, see them at their apartment. It maybe something as simple as Mason's mother arrived to a surprise visit and wanted to enjoy a day with them, though it had never happened before.

Stein was on his way, when he ran into Marie. She hurried over to him. "There you are Fraken,I heard you've been looking for Miley." Stein wondered if Marie may know what was going on. Miley may have even told her.

"Have you heard..." He turned around, keeping Marie behind her. In the air was a fox, it a one of Katsune's familiars. It's eyes where glowing showing a seeing magic was being used. It began to speak by Katsune's voice came out of it.

"Tell you Staff Meister, she's running out of time. If she doesn't show up soon, I'll kill you both instead."

Stein watched the fox familiar fade, he narrowed his eyes at the spot. He had a sudden urge to dissect something. It faded as soon as Marie touched his arm. "Fraken, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, what did that mean? If she doesn't so up soon..." His eyes widened in understanding, but she wouldn't dare give up to the witch, he wondered what the hell she was planning. He had told her not to go alone, clearly she hadn't listened. "Miley, you are dead."

Mason looked at Miley, he was shaking his head. "I need to listen to Stein more." He said simply, while sitting down next to her.

"Why is that?"

"It may keep you alive longer. He's right I need to walk away when you get these wild ideas, I need to just walk away." She gave him a wide smile. "Its that smile that gets me every time." He rolled his eyes. "If Stein beats the crap out of you, don't blame me."

"Don't worry, I'll take all of the blame, its the point. I make the stupid decisions I take the punishment that goes with it. I wanted to do this, I know it won't end well. I just want to end this."

"Even it means, you may go with her?" Mason asked.

"Planned on coming back, I wouldn't want to leave you alone." She said while getting up. She held out her hand. "We should get going, Stein has mostly found out we're gone." She watched him turned into a staff. She took off running.

A few hours later, Miley fell to the ground panting. Mason turned back to his human form. "Are you alright." He knelt down. "I'll carry you for the while."

"I'll be alright, I just need to rest for a while." She muttered. Mason sighed and pulled Miley on to his back.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked his tried partner.

They finally arrived. Miley stretched, she looked at Mason. "You didn't have to carry me the rest of the way."

"Well it made more sense. I can sleep thought the fight if I really need to. You needed to rest." Miley smiled at him. "Alright let's end this before Stein gets here."

"Oh please we had a day's head start. He wouldn't be able to catch up that fast. We didn't stop to often." Miley pointed out, Mason nodded in agreement. Miley held out her hand which he took. "Let finish this."

Miley hurried to the door, and ran into it. She fell backward. She thought it was strange, she had set up a fight the witch. Miley knew it would be winner take all, but she thought the witch at least be home to meet her.

"Silly little girl, you shouldn't have come, then again, would have just killed the professors instead. I'm glad I don't have to destroy that wonderful face." She had a goodly eyed looked for a second. "So tell me, do you think you can really beat me?"

"How about we stop talking and find out." Miley said. She needed to stay clam. If she didn't she was going to die. She needed to keep a level head, not to feel one emotion over any other. Her mind kept wondering, she couldn't focus.

"Then, lets get started, I'll let you have the first move."

'_That's kind of her.' _ Mason thought to Miley. '_Does she know what's at steak?' _

_ 'Of course, she just doesn't care, either she is going to die, or make history, I don't think she really cares.' _

Miley ran at the witch with full force. She swung her staff but Katsune dodged it. She fraught back with long sharp nails which she ran down Miley's arm. Miley could feel the blood oozing from the wound. She brought her mind back the the present. She couldn't keep her mind on one thing, it make kill her if she did. She was holding off soul resonance, till it was needed.

_'Miley, this is dumb. We need to use Earth Shaker, don't worry, I'll make sure we do it and only it.' _She felt him smile which spread to her own face. She put a tighter grip on Mason.

'_Alright then, lets do it.' _She closed her eyes, "Let's go Soul Resonance!" She felt it, she slammed her partner on the ground. "Earth Shaker!" Katsune had never seen the technique was caught by surprised, but it did take her long to get back up. She dived at Miley and sunk her teeth in to her shoulder. "Got you, now Mason again!" She gabbed Mason into the witch's stomach.

Katsune's form gave way, the only thing left was her soul. It was dark purple. It had fox ears and a tail. Miley held it in her hands. They had gotten it, the really done it. Mason would be a Death Scythe! "Mason, quickly, I only have moments." He took it from her. He opened his mouth... all Miley was blackness.

Stein had heard screams coming from a clearing. He and Marie headed quickly in that direction. They found Mason holding Miley, he was crying. Stein felt fear rise in his chest. She couldn't be dead... He hurried over to check. Mason look at up him. "I couldn't do it quick enough, she missed it, she's never going to forgive herself..." Stein wasn't sure what the young weapon was talking about till he noticed his soul. It didn't seem different at first. Stein now realized that Miley wasn't dead and Mason was a Death Scythe.

Woooooo! Finally, yay Mason! What will Stein do to Miley, that is a very good question. Alright tell me what you think! No shouts today, love you all!


	33. Chapter 33

I do not own soul eater...

Life as a Staff Meister

Chapter 33:

Miley sat up wondering what had happened. She blinked then realized what had happened. She began looking around. "No, I didn't." Smack! "Ow..." She cupped the back of her head.

"You're lucky that's all you are getting." Came Stein's voice, the tone he made Miley fear for her life. "I seem to remember tell you not to go after the witch alone." His expression softened. He began cleaning up her arm. "I'm glad I remembered to bring a med kit. I knew that you were going to need it." He finished inspecting the wound on her shoulder. Miley sat there very still, well till he pressed on it.

"Ow... I'm not poisoned am I?"

"No, no poison this time." He sighed. He was running out of reason for not getting angry with her. He this theory was if she injured he didn't have to be upset. The injures and the days in bed where punishment enough, but she was fine...He wasn't quite sure what to do now. He knew yelling at he would be no good. He was just glad she was okay.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't want to hear it, but I wanted to do this. I had to do this..."

"I know, stop moving for a moment." He tightened the bandage, she flinched. "We'll talk about it later. Let's get you home, first." He stood up, and held out his hand.

"You're not going to hit me again are you?" She asked shyly.

"No, but we will be talking." He said. "Do you feel dizzy at all?"

"I'm fine."

"That shoulder is going to need stitches." He pinched the wound. She flinched from the sting. "Calm down. It will only take a few minutes."

"Is it going to hurt?" Miley asked childishly.

"Not after I give you this." Miley felt the needle puncture her skin. She gave a look that asked the question for her. "It will just numb the area, there is no need to give you a sedative. I know you don't really like them."

Miley wondered how he knew that, she had never told him. She thought it was very strange to watch Stein sew up her shoulder but not feel the needle or the thread at all. She watched him work and understood why he was kept at the Academy. She wasn't used to his bedside manner. She was usually either unresponsive or Stein would put her under so she wouldn't have to deal with the pain. He explained everything that he was doing to her. The only thing that bothered Miley was seeing the blood on Stein's hands and knowing it was hers.

"You should rest for a while." He told her.

"Is Mason alright?" It was like her do that. She had eighteen stitches in her shoulder and was worried about her partner.

"He's resting, like you need to be. You need it more that he does." He watched her eyes close. He found a bottle of water and started to clear his hands off. He hated watching the clear liquid turn light red. He wondered how many more students lives would be in his hands. He was worried about Miley's injures where cleaned but they still weren't taken care of in the best conditions. He would have to wash them when they got back. The rest of infection was high. He shook the idea from his mind.

He came back and checked on her. He noticed she was shivering. He cupped her face in his hand. It was cold to the touch. He covered her with his lab coat. He knew it wasn't much but it was still better then nothing. He made sure she was covered before going to find Marie and Mason.

He found them no more the six feet away. Mason didn't look happy. Marie was trying to keep him clam. Stein knew that only way to do that was to tell him how Miley was. This didn't surprise him anymore. They were always this way. He walked over and patted the young weapon on the shoulder. "Miley is going to be fine. I do have to say she is a great better off when she was last time you two fought Katsune."

"She seemed to easy to beat." The newly created death scythe said.

"True but, you first opponent was Medusa, she was a high ranking witch. Plus, you injured Katsune in the last battle with her. You were lucky that she couldn't turn down a chance to fight you again, that battle would have been a lot longer."

They arrived back at the Academy. Miley attempted to argue with Stein about staying in Dispensary. "I'm fine, Professor, really am I." Miley lost that argument. He gave her one glare over his glasses. This didn't help his mood towards Miley. Stein would admit, Miley was walking a very thin line. She was pushing him over his own line. The one that he stood on between teacher and parent and parent was winning at this point.

After a few days Miley went home Stein told her to wait a few days before returning to classes. But she never arrived. After three days, he decided that it was time to act. He grabbed Mason on his way out of the classroom. "Where is your partner? Is she feeling okay?" Stein wondered if the wounds had gotten infected. He hoped not.

"Define, okay."

"Mason, you know I don't like to play games. Whats going on?"

"She's locked herself in her room. She won't come out. She wouldn't tell me why." Mason said. "I was going to wait if she didn't come out tonight, I was going to tell you."

Stein let Mason go to his next class. He sat down and pulled out a cigarette. He needed to clam down first. He needed to talk to her, get her side of the story. He didn't want something like what happened with the party.

He asked Sid to cover his afternoon classes. He walked the streets go Death City, wondering what had gotten into Miley lately. They needed to talk about fighting Katsune, and how really stupid it was. Thinking about that didn't help his mood, he wondered why she was being so reckless. He arrived at their apartment, he found the front door unlocked. He wasn't surprised Miley was home and the weather was nice. He entered and found no sign of her. "Miley," He knocked on her be room door. "I know you're in there."

"Go away."

"Miley, what is going on with you?"

"Get out." She snapped though the door. "I don't care any more."

"Miley this isn't helping. Open the door. I want to talk to you."

"No go away." She yelled.

"Miley, you're acting like a child."

"I don't care!" She yelled. "I just want to be left alone!"

"Miley you have to the count of three to open this door." He scolded he couldn't believe it was really come down to this. "One,"

Miley stared at the door. She couldn't believe he was really counting. She bit down, she wasn't sure what to do. She knew either way, she was going to get it.

He couldn't believe that he was really counting. She was acting like a five year old. He didn't care for this at all. He was going to have to treat her like a child if she kept acting this way. He couldn't figure out what could have upset her.

"Two, Miley what has gotten into you?" He waited but he got no response. "Miley, if I reach three I don't think, you're going to like it." The door opened and Miley stood there. Stein saw signs of lack of sleep and the start of dehydration. "Miley I've had enough of this self-destructive streak that you have been on. What is bothering you? Could it really be so bad, that you have to hurt yourself?"

"I...I" She was shaking. She never realized that he noticed she was doing. "I missed Mason turning into a Death Scythe!" She sobbed.

"That's all," He shook his head. He wrapped her in hug. It was awkward for both of them.

"That's all? It's only the biggest moments of our lives." She said while dropping on to the couch. Stein handed her a glass of water.

"Drink it. You know there is more to life then making a Death Scythe. I can tell you that. There will be more important things then that. I've never made one, but I have lived just fine."

"But Miss Marie?"

"Became my partner after she was a Death Scythe. But where off subject."

"What do you mean?"

"Miley you have quite a tab with me. You've done a great deal of stupid things in the last couple of days. Katsune for one thing. I do remember you not to go after her."

"Huh? What about Mason."

"That's up to his parents, I've already talked to them."

"No, I mean is he different?"

"If you came out of your room, you would know. Becoming a Death Scythe it doesn't change their personality. It just makes the weapon form stronger. I wouldn't be able to handle it if Marie changed after she ate the soul of a witch. She's fine just the way she is." Miley felt her neck get warm. She had a feeling that Stein hadn't meant for her to hear that.

"I'm in a lot of trouble aren't I." Miley knew Stein would handle it. That was what making her nervous. She watched him pinch the bridge of his nose. He took off his glasses and rub his eyes.

"Yes, but I haven't figured out how to handle it yet." The only thing he knew right now, that after this talk there was no going back. It was clear that Miley needed a parent more than a teacher, and he was going to give her one.

Wow, that was the last chapter. I hadn't expected to end there. Well don't worry my loyal readers there will be another one. What will happen? What will Stein do to Miley? Well I'll leave the open to your imaginations! If you have an idea, tell me in a review, that was Life as a Staff Meister. Tell me what to think!


End file.
